Cherish
by Hogwarts101
Summary: It started with a divorce. But now read as Harry and Hermione realize their love for each other and grow into a wonderful cherishing family. With fluff, Romance, and Family. H/HR R&R :) (I PROMISE I AM STILL WORKING ON THIS!) Not canon. Harmione!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter that all belongs to Jk Rowling.

Hi, guys! So I just got this idea for a story and thought to give it a try (Well why not then) so here it is!

Chapter 1: Divorce in the air?

"Bloody Hell Ron!" Yelled Hermione. "You're drunk again."

"No...hic I'm ima just tried hic." said Ron through hiccups. "RON YOU SMELL OF RUM!" Yelled Hermione as she sniffed him.

"No...No that's toothpaste… Maybe...hic...you're the one who's legless...hic…" He said stupidly

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Harry I'm going out," said Ginny. Harry walked down with James in his arms. The toddler had hazelnut eyes and messy raven hair and a lot of Harry's features but you could see the Ginny in him.

"What, why, you were out last night and this afternoon!" Said, Harry.

"Damn I don't have any freedom now do I." said Ginny stubbornly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Merlin Gin you play Quittage for a living is that not enough freedom?!" Yelled Harry. "Christ Harry!" She shot back at Him.

"What Ginny we have a son you're my wife can't we spend a bit of time together!" Harry said in a surprised tone.

"I just want to go out!" Said Ginny.

"But you're always doing something, you didn't get home till midnight last night. What about James and me, Eh?" Said, Harry, as he started to get frustrated shifting James into his other arm. Ginny looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh he was inside of me for nine months and I can't have a break every once and a while!" She said slightly raising her voice.

"Ginny you're a chaser, you get a break all the time, I have to leave work early so I can pick him up from daycare while you are out with your friends!" Yelled Harry. James looked at Harry and started to cry form fear of his anger.

"I'm going out," said Ginny as she slammed the door shut.

Harry looked at James "Well it's just you and me…Again..." James looked at him blankly and stopped crying. "Thought so." said, Harry, as he put him in his highchair.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"GET, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE RONALD" yelled Hermione. Ron looked at her. "You're sending me out again?" he said confused. "You can come back when you're ready to talk like an adult!" she said shoving him towards the door. Ron looked hurt but moved with her push.

"I...I'll go to Harry's..." said Ron. Hermione crossed her arms and looked at Ron, tears already entering her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Harry put down James for bed and heard a knock on the door. He walked downstairs once he knew James was situated in his crib.

"Ron?" Asked Harry once he opened the door and saw his best friend standing there like a sad puppy.

"I'm a...she, she erm sent me out again." he stuttered.

"Ron come on she doesn't deserve this!" said Harry.

"What Harry you're taking her side!?" said Ron with disbelief.

"Bloody hell Ron this is the sixth time this month!" Said Harry as he yelled in a whisper trying not to wake James.

"Harry I, I can't-" began Ron before Harry cut him off. "-what Ron what can't you?" said Harry sternly. "I can't have children!" said Ron.

Harry looked at him with surprise written all over his face. He's a Weasley for christ sakes!

"Ron I'm sorry." Started Harry while awkwardly patting Ron's shoulder.

"Don't be. You know we were trying for a while and nothing so I got a count and I'm infertile. Found out last year." He told Harry as he fiddled his thumbs.

"You haven't told anyone? Does she know?" Asked Harry.

"Of course she does. It's the reason we're fighting and we haven't touched in over a year!" said Ron.

"Okay okay Ron too much!" said Harry while running a hand through his hair. Ron nodded.

"Harry I think me and her are going to divorce." said Ron with tears in his eyes.

"Ron maybe that's the best option maybe it's not but I think you should talk to Mione about it." Said, Harry.

Ron nodded again.

"You can stay here tonight. Ginny's not home." Said, Harry.

"Where is she then?" asked Ron slightly looking over Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at him and shrugged. "She won't tell me anything. I don't know Ron I just don't think it's working. James, he hardly ever sees his own mum he sees Hermione more than her," Harry said sadly, "I want it to work for James. But I don't know." He said.

"Harry do what's right." Said Ron in an attempt to give him advice. "I think she'll understand". Harry nodded. "I'm off to bed then," said Ron. "Okay Mate." Sighed Harry.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione sat on her bed trying to clear her mind. (We all know how loaded Her thoughts can get)

 _'He can't have kids, that broke my heart I feel awful for how much I hate him for it, it's not his fault. I just think is for the best if we divorced maybe he thinks the same._

 _'He's been drinking too much I think he has a problem. Our marriage is awful we constantly argue. Uggg and sex is a chore... It's not as...Fun?_

 _'I don't think I love him anymore. And I really want kids, we have been married for five years. I love James and Harry is so good with him. Whenever we have him over Ron is awful with him and any others kids really, like Teddy. So maybe we should divorce I think he is better as my BEST FRIEND. Plus we always fight about the stupidest stuff and he just doesn't make me happy anymore. So I'll talk to him tomorrow then._ '

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ginny came into the house around one a.m. When she walked in she found Harry in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up Har?" she asked while grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"I can't sleep," he said avoiding eye contact.

"Why's that?" she asked before she filled her glass up with tap water.

"I have something important on my mind." Ginny nodded.

"Ginny we need to talk," said Harry. "Okay shoot..." she said.

Harry sat there for a second. "Ginny I want a divorce." He said boldly. Ginny looked at him. "Okay," she said with a shrug. "Okay?" Asked Harry. "Yeah Harry I agree we are always bickering and to be honest I hate coming home it's boring." She said. "Ginny you're a mother!" said Harry. "I know! I love James with all of my heart but I just think I'm bad at being his mum... and sometimes I think he'd just be better off without me..." She said sadly.

"No Ginny you're a great Mum and no matter what you can't think like that!" he said in slight disbelief.

"No I'm not!" she said. Ginny sat her water glass down and wiped a falling tear from her cheek.

"Ginny if you think I'm going to try and take James from you I'm not." He said.

"You're not?" she asked in surprise.

"Never! A boy needs a mum and a dad and if we aren't together then he should still see us apart," said Harry.

"Gee thanks, Harry." She said somewhat sarcastically. Harry nodded not noticing her sarcasm.

"Oh and Rons upstairs in the guest room so don't go in there. You can sleep in the master bedroom I'll sleep on the couch," he said.

"Okay," she spoke softly.

"Ginny if you don't mind maybe we could go and try and get this finalized tomorrow." Ginny nodded with a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry Gin it's for the best," said Harry eloping her in an awkward hug.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Next morning.

Ron woke up and with sorrow apparated to the home that he and Hermione would soon not share. When he got there Hermione was waiting for him on the couch.

"Hey Mi," said Ron cautiously.

"Hello," she said back barely glancing from the book she was reading. "Ron we need to talk" she shut the book loudly.

"Mione please don't do this," said Ron as a tear started to go down his cheek. "I love you Mione please don't!" Ron said in an attempted plead. He knew he wasn't ready to do this.

"Ron I just can't anymore," she said as tears began falling down her cheeks.

"I'll try harder! We can adopt! I'll stop drinking!" He tried. Hermione shook her head no.

"I'm not happy Ron and I know you aren't either," she said. "I want a divorce," she said slowly.

"I knew this was gonna happen the day you said you didn't want my last name!" he said with a furious tone taking Hermione by surprise.

"I want to be happy and not argue with my spouse! Ron, I'm ready to start a family. I don't want this whatever this is." She stated softly.

"Fine." Spat Ron coldly. "Oh and Harry and Ginny are doing the same I heard them talking last night!" he said in a low tone.

"Ron it's not your right to be telling me that," she said crossing her arms. However Hermione, and along with other close friends, had seen that coming for a while now.

"Nag nag nag that's all you do isn't it." He said. "I was nuts to marry you in the first place." He said coldly. Hermione looked at him in a hurt way nearly breaking his bitter heart in two.

"You have no sense towards anyone's emotion, do you? When Crookshanks died you didn't try to comfort me, you just laughed." She said.

"Still hung up about that are we?" He spat at her.

"You can have the flat and however much money you want," she said. With a couple quick swipes of her wand, all of her stuff was packed up. "I'll be at Harrys and tomorrow we are going to finalize it," she said as a couple of tears went down her face.

"Hermione I… I'm sorry." Ron's sad tone was barely believable.

"Bye Ronald, hope we can still be best friends," said Hermione with more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Of course," said Ron. And like that she apparated to Harry's with a duffle bag and suitcase.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione knocked on the door as tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry heard the noise and quickly went to open the door.

"Mione are you okay?" asked Harry when he saw her tears. Without hesitation, He rushed to her side. She shook her head no and gave Harry a hug and started to cry on his chest.

"Ron...and...I are...divorcing" she sobbed. Harry wrapped his arms around her small figure then let out a sigh.

"Divorce in the air am I right." He said trying to lighten the mood a bit. Hermione looked up at him

"So it's true you and Ginny too?" Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah we're getting it finalized today," he said. "Want to watch James for me?" he asked. Hermione instantly perked up she loves the boy as if he were her own and he the same sometimes, Harry thought James loved Hermione more than his own mother but he never said so.

"I'd love to," she said happily.

"Great!" said Harry. "You can watch him now if you'd like I have to finish packing my stuff, I said Ginny could keep the house I'll just move into #12 you know," he said.

"Hey, Harry do you think Ginny would let me live here with her?" Asked Hermione. "I let Ron keep the flat," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm sure she would but why not come live with me? I'd love the company and you could help me spruce up the place. We finally got rid of all the dark artifacts and the awful paintings!" said Harry with a goofy grin.

"Harry you don't have to do that-" said Hermione but she was cut off by Harry.

"But I want to, I have plenty of space, and that's what friends are for right?" Said, Harry.

"Okay fine..."Hermione replied with a genuine grin.

Woot woot crowd screams. Thank you thank you. Okay, so how did ya like chapter one? Please REVIEW thank you so much. I was wondering do you think I should start h/Hr fast or kind of ease into it well let me know thanks again.

-Hogwarts101


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter and I never will so…

A/N Hey Please Review it will encourage me to update faster. Wink wink. Anyway, here it is. Follow me on Tumblr for story updates

harmione-a-history

Chapter 2 Untying the not.

Harry let out a sigh as he set his bags down on the dusty ground. _'Wow, this place really needs to be cleaned up.'_ Thought Harry. The walls were an awful green color and in the kitchen, there was this counter and floor tile that looked like it has been there for centuries. Harry looked around again.

"Definitely not James approved," Harry said to himself.

Harry slowly plopped down on the dusty old couch and let out a sneeze. ' _Ya, I really gotta clean this up later after I get back from the ministry_.' He let out another big sneeze. Harry looked at his watch, the one Ron got him for his 24th birthday, he actually knew Hermione had gotten it but he never said anything about that. _'I guess it's really happening.'_

Harry called Hermione on the landline.

"Hullo?" She answered after the phone rang a few times.

"Hey, Mione it's Harry."

"Hi, Harry. You don't have to call every five minutes, James is fine!" she said with a small laugh.

"I know he's fine, I just want to make sure you're still sane," said Harry with a chuckle.

"Yep well I'm all glued together," she said.

"Me too," said Harry weakly.

"Harry it'll be okay!" she said through the phone. Harry could feel her warming smile.

"I know. When is you and Ron's meeting?" Asked Harry. He took off his glasses to rub his eyes then placed them back on.

"2:30 pm," she said with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll come to get James after mine so you can go." Said, Harry.

"Ya okay..." she said with a loud sigh.

"Bye Mione"

"Bye Harry"

Harry put the phone back on the receiver and grabbed his coat. He then apparated to the ministry for the Divorce finalization meeting.

As Harry got to the ministry he met Ginny.

"Where's James?" she asked. "Oh, Hermione's got him. I didn't think it proper to take a two-year-old to something like this." Harry explained matter-of-factly.

Ginny looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "What you don't trust her with him?" Asked Harry.

"Ready?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Asked Harry trying to push it further.

"Oh never mind Harry, Come we're going to be late," she said. Harry mumbled something to himself but Ginny didn't hear it.

They entered the room a grand room through big double doors. Harry thought it looked like a muggle courtroom he saw on tv. "Please be seated," said the judge. Harry and Ginny sat down.

"You are here to finalize your separation?" Aked the judge. They both nodded.

"Mr. Potter Mrs. Weasley-Potter you don't have a shared vault at Gringotts so, therefore, you have separate money." Harry and Ginny nodded again.

"Mr. Potter you have allowed her to have your estate?" he asked "Yes," said Harry taking a quick glance at Ginny. "Might I say how simple this is going?" said the judge cooly. "And your son James Potter?" Asked the judge.

"We have agreed split custody, we will switch off every other week." Spoke Ginny to the judge.

"Very well then," Said the judge while looking at the papers. "I hereby state you are no longer husband and wife. That was the simplest divorcing I've ever done." Said the judge looking at one of the security guards beside of him. Harry looked at Ginny as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"We're going to be friends for James. Okay?" said Harry. "Of course," said Ginny.

When they walked out the door they were instantly crowded with witch weekly and Daily profit reporters. "Mr. Potter, how do you feel?" "Mr. Potter is it true that You had an affair?" "Ms. Weasley what will you do with James?" "And Hermione and Ron is there separation true as well?"

Harry helped Ginny push through the crowd of reporters. "I'll bring James over you can start with him," said Harry. He felt awful for having to switch off with his son as if he were an object or something.

"Okay," Ginny said with a nod. "Is it possible you could maybe keep him a little longer cause I still have to clean up Grimmauld Place." Said, Harry. "Yeah it'll give us time to adjust," said Ginny. "Okay I'll see you in a bit then," said Harry. "Yep," said Ginny.

Hermione laid the sleeping boy on the couch as he started to stir she rubbed his back and he fell silent again.

 _'If only I had children. Think I blew that chance the second I married Ron. Maybe I'll have a chance after this divorce? Who knows.'_ Recently Hermione thoughts revolved around her starting a family or just generally wanting a baby.

Hermione sighed and tied up her messy hair. She looked at the sleeping boy. ' _So bloody cute_.' She thought to herself. She sat down next to him and began to read a book, because what else would she do? As she was reading she heard the pop of an apparition.

"Harry?" She asked as she reached for her wand.

"Yeah, Mione it's just me." He said as he entered the living room. She looked at his sad eyes, under his eyes she could see the dark bags.

"I don't know how you do it." Said, Harry, as he looked at his sleeping son.

"It's nothing really," said Hermione with a small blush.

"It's amazing. Kids love you!" Said, Harry. Hermione just shrugged.

"I'm going to take him to His mums he'll be there for about two weeks while I clean up the flat." Said Harry with a frown.

"After Ron and I's meeting, I'll start moving my stuff in and help with the cleanup." Said Hermione.

"Okay." was all Harry said.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall it read 2:00. "I best be off then." She said.

"Hermione." Said, Harry. She turned and looked at him. "It'll be just fine." He told her. Then Hermione rushed to Harry giving him her classic hug. "Thank you, Harry." She said. "Anything for you." he said and he kissed her forehead. Harry and Hermione had always shared moments like this, with quick pecks on the cheeks or forehead. It hardly ever went unnoticed by Ron.

"Okay, bye then." she said as she left. Hermione gave James a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Harry picked up his sleeping son and apparated to the Burrow. He knocked on the door where he was immediately hugged by Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you and Ginny dear," she said. Harry gave her an awkward nod. "And just because you two divorced doesn't mean that you can't show your face around here. You are still part of the family which means Holidays and birthdays! You are still invited or anytime at all." She said giving Harry a serious stare.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley it means a lot." Said, Harry sincerely, as he readjusted James in his arms.

"Is it alright if I wait until he wakes up so I could say bye? I won't be seeing him for a while." Asked Harry. "Of course Ginny Owled that she'll be here in a bit." Said Mrs. Weasley. Harry nodded and went to sit on the couch.

As Harry sat with James on the couch he heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking.

"Molly, Ron is trying to put down the divorce," He heard Mr. Weasley say.

"I don't know what's gotten into the boy. He has been awful to Hermione about this whole thing." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"The boys upset about something and I don't think it's just the Hermione situation." Said Mr. Weasley.

"I agree," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry then heard the familiar pop of apparition and Ginny walked in a bit puffy eyed. James then began to wake up he then started to play with the strings on Harry's sweat-shirt.

"Is he already?" Asked Ginny.

"I believe so, most of his stuff is at the house anyway." Said, Harry. She nodded. Harry looked at his son. "Okay, James daddy is going to go to his home and get it all cleaned up for you. And you're going to be with mummy for a bit longer than you usually will. Okay?" Said, Harry. The Raven Haired boy looked at his father and nodded. "And you're going to be a good boy for mummy?" Asked Harry. James looked at Ginny then back at Harry and nodded. "That's my boy!" Said, Harry happily while ruffling his son's messy hair.

Harry hesitantly handed James to Ginny. "Say bye to Daddy." Said Ginny. "Bye da!" James squealed. "And Nana and Papa too." She said as she moved toward her parents. James gave a cute little wave. "Bye Nana Bye Papa!" He said while flashing his mostly filled in smile.

Mrs. Weasley gave awe and eloped James in a hug. "Molly the kid needs air," said Mr. Weasley with a chuckle. "Bye James," he said.

Hermione sighed as she stepped into the courtroom. Ron was already seated and as she entered he stared at her with sadness in his eyes.

The judge came in and sat in his chair. "Separation of Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley." He said as he looked through the papers. "First thing first, money?" He asked. "You have a shared vault am I right?" "Yes sir we do," said Hermione as she looked nervously at Ron.

"We'll just do half and half." Said Ron after a while of silence in the court.

"Ms. Granger any denial?" Asked the judge. Hermione sat there a second then deciding she wanted this to go smoothly so she agreed. "And the flat you give that to Mr. Weasley?" He said while looking at his notes. Hermione sighed "Yes sir..."

"Any other things the lot of you want to get sorted out?" He asked.

The ginger and brunette both shook their heads no. "Well it's settled then, you are no longer husband and wife." Said the judge casually.

As she walked out Hermione wasn't expecting to be bombarded with reporters.

"Ms. Granger, are the affair rumors true?"

"Are you now living with Harry Potter?"

"How are you taking this?" She couldn't take it, in fact, she felt the urge to break down and start crying. But she quickly apparated to Grimmauld place. She sat on the inside of the door with her back to it and started crying.

"Hermione?" Asked Harry in fear.

"I… it's just me." She said with sniffles.

"Mione come here." Said, Harry, as he sat down next to her. He pulled her into a tight hug and she melted into his arm.

"What happened?" He asked with his words full of concern.

"I...erm it's stupid…" she started.

"I bet not," he said. "Was it Ron?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"We didn't even talk." She said.

"Well, what is it if it's not Ron?" He asked.

"It was the stupid reporters!" She said shyly.

"Oh Mione, don't listen to them! We all know how harsh they can get!" he said as he gave her a soft squeeze.

"I think it was just overwhelming, the whole gist of it." She said.

"Well how about we watch a movie? I think its bit too late to clean." Said, Harry. Hermione looked up at Harry and wiped her eyes. "Okay," she said. Harry stood up and held out a hand for Hermione to get up and she took it.

"I cleaned up the living room and put my old Telly in there." Said Harry with a grin. Hermione smiled, Harry had always been able to calm her, not only that but he helped her take her mind off stuff and relax.

Hermione sat down to choose a film as Harry made tea for the both of them. 'What to watch? Not a chick flick Harry hates those. Maybe a comedy? Or a drama? I think the comedy American film "White Chicks" or "Saving Grace". I like "Saving Grace" so that's the one.' Hermione slid the DVD Into the slot just as Harry came in. "What film then?" He asked. "Saving Grace." She stated. Harry nodded and sat down giving Hermione her tea. Hermione sat next to him slightly cuddling into his side.

As the movie ended Harry noticed that Hermione was sleeping and cuddled into him. He looked at her sleeping figure and gently moved a strand of hair out of her face. Harry looked at the small uncomfortable couch and decided to wake her or move her. Not wanting to wake her he decided to move her to the room she chose earlier in the week. He crouched down and picked her up as you see in movies when a couple just got married. She wasn't heavy like Ginny was but Harry knew she was a lighter sleeper than Ginny so he had to be extra careful not to wake her. He climbed up the stairs with Hermione resting in his arms and then came to her room. Most of her stuff was already in there but she was still missing a few of her things. He lay her down in her bed noticing that she still had uncomfortable jeans on.

 _'Should I change her pants or would that be weird, we are just friends. Yes, that is why you shouldn't change her pants because you are just friends. Well, I don't want her to be uncomfortable. Big deal she can handle it. But she won't be comfy...'_ Bickering with his brain he decided against it thinking it would be too weird.

 _'What if she were to wake up to me taking off her pants! That would be bad.'_

He pulled the blankets up around her and slightly tucked her in. He moved another stray hair away from her face. "Goodnight Mione." he whispered.

A/N teehee all done yay so happy! And no I know nothing about divorce in the Muggle or Wizarding world so don't hate!

So what'd you think please leave a **review** it will encourage me to update faster! Give me feedback or ideas! Thank you!

Follow me on tumbler for updates!

harmione-a-history

-Hogwarts101


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I think you know what goes here.

A/N in the last chapter Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione finalized their Divorce. Follow me on Tumblr story updates

harmione-a-history

Chapter 3: Fix up

Hermione woke up the next day in her bed. ' _How did I get in her I swore I fell asleep on the couch. Harry probably brought me up awe how sweet_.'

She got out of bed and switched her pants to comfortable shorts. She went downstairs to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for her and Harry.

Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. ' _Who's cooking_?' He walked downstairs in nothing but his briefs. He went into the kitchen where he saw Hermione cooking.

"Morning." He said as he stretched.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said to him while blushing.

"What?" He said as he noticed her blush. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she said as she continued to blush. Harry's body had definitely changed drastically, he had toned muscles and a light tan that he probably gained from the summer.

"I can't walk through my own house without being hit on." Said Harry sarcastically. Hermione just blushed redder. Harry realizing Hermione's slight embarrassment changed the subject.

"Smells great," he said.

"Thank you, here's your plate." She said as she handed him a plate of food.

After they ate they started to clean up. "Why don't you just use your wand?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, I just like the Muggle way." She said while scrubbing the dishes.

"I do too but you know with James it's a bit hard to do it that way." Said, Harry.

"So I was thinking you could help me paint the drawing room today? If you have the time of course." Said, Harry. Hermione thought for a second.

"Yea I could help you with that today. I haven't got any plans." She said flashing Harry the smile she always had reserved for him.

"So Mr. Potter what color are we going to paint this room?" Asked Hermione. She looked at the ugly brown peeling paint on the wall.

"I was thinking blue, how does that sound to you?" He said.

"That's fine anything is better than the brown." She said. Harry smiled as he conjured a paint roller.

"The Muggle way then?" Asked Hermione curiously. Harry looked at her with his eyebrow up.

"I'm sure there is another way to do it, Harry. But I think it would be more fun to do it the muggle way." Hermione stated in a know it all way. Harry smiled at her smugness. ' _I always did love her confidence_.' He thought to himself. Hermione rolled her eyes at his smirk as she put tarps on the ground. (To protect from paint.)

Harry poured the coral blue paint that he summoned into the plaster and then grabbed a roller.

"Any experience painting Mr. Potter?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes definitely Hermione, I spent every day of my childhood painting." Said Harry sarcastically.

"I didn't think so." Harry nodded. "I'll teach you then." She said. She grabbed a brush and pulled Harry toward the wall. "You ought to be careful so you don't get paint everywhere." She said while biting her bottom lip. Harry took the brush and started doing strokes on the wall. (Keep your bloody minds out of the gutter!)

"Good," said Hermione, " You do the middle and I'll start on the edges." Harry nodded in agreement.

After about an hour of painting, they were nearly done. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Harry!" She said in an exaggerated tone, "You've got paint on your nose!"

"Oh do I?" Said, Harry, as he dipped his brush into the paint with an odd smirk.

"Harry... what are you doing?" She said raising her brow. Harry gave her a mischievous grin. Then he flung paint at her. Hermione gasped at the paint on her clothes.

"Harry!" She yelled. He grinned at her. Hermione then dipped her brush into the paint. "Oh no, you don't." Said, Harry, as he grabbed her arm. Hermione tripped over his legs and fell to the ground taking Harry along with her. Harry was now on top of her grinning like mad, It had honestly been a while since Harry had had so much fun doing something as stupid as painting.

"Clumsy aren't we?" He said. Hermione blushed. Harry stared into her chocolate brown orbs. ' _Beautiful, bloody beautiful_.' He thought.

Harry felt his mind take over he was leaning into Hermione.

Closer

Closer

Closer

Closer

And just when he thought he couldn't get any closer their lips met.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss within seconds. She looked into Harry's eyes and saw how unsure he looked. Within another few seconds, the two lips were pushed together again in a sweet and passionate kiss.

Then they heard an "ahem?!" from the doorway. It was to Ron.

Harry quickly scrambled off of Hermione.

"Ron… It...was nothing." He lied, deep down He definitely knew it was something.

"Harry a word." Said Ron sadly.

They stepped outside of the room. Hermione crept the corner listening in 'secret'.

"It was always you," Said Ron, "I knew it." Harry looked at Ron in confusion.

"During the hunt when I came back-" started Ron, "I read her Diary there was an entry. You know what it said?" Harry shook his head no.

"'I'm enchanted by the boy with raven hair but he has the heart of another and as do I, I suppose.'" Said Ron quoting her entry.

"I suppose." spoke Ron. Harry noticed how Ron looked like utter crap, he had bags in his eyes, stubble on his face, and it looked as if he hadn't changed his clothing in a week.

"That was me. You Harry, you were her enchantment, me I was just there for a toy." He said.

"Ron doesn't-" started Harry.

"You know I've figured it out." Said Ron. "I know why I wasn't happy." Harry looked at his best mate in concern. "It wasn't the nagging or the fact that I can't have children." Said Ron. Hermione listened from her spot by the wall.

"I practically forced her into marriage and I'll tell you, Harry, I was a ruddy awful husband. Harry I… I hit our Hermione it was one time but I still did it ." Said Ron with tears in his eyes and Harry looked truly suppressed, he could never think of hurting Hermione in that way, nor could he think of hurting her at all.

"And I hate myself so much for it. She's our best friend and I hit her because of my anger for myself. I hit her because I'm a drunk bastard." Said Ron.

"Ron I don't understand?" Said, Harry, as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Harry…. I… I'm gay." Said Ron.

Just then Hermione burst into the room and eloped Harry and Ron in a hug. "Ron I forgive you and I always will, we will always be the golden trio." She said through sobs.

"Hermione I am so sorry…" said Ron now crying. She gave him another hug.

"Ron we don't hate you because you like men." Said Harry trying to be there for his best mate. Ron nodded.

"I'm just scared of what the world will say." He told his best friends.

"Well, the world doesn't madder Ron." Said Hermione. Ron nodded.

"But my family." He said. Hermione looked at Ron than to Harry and nodded for him to help her out.

"Your family is the most accepting people we know." Said, Harry.

"Thanks, guys." Said Ron. They nodded. "And Harry, Hermione I know how you two feel about each other, I think Ginny does too." He said. "We always did." He added with a smirk. Harry Hermione looked at each other and blushed.

"Now I'm going to tell my family." Said Ron with a frown.

"We could go with you if you'd like." Offered Hermione.

"No, I think I'd best do this by myself, thank you." He said.

They all gave another hug. "Oh, and Ron, tell my boy I said 'hi'." Added Harry cautiously. "Will do mate." Said Ron. And then he apparated away.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Hermione I'm sorry I kissed you." He said. They sat there in silence for a minute.

"It's true you know what he said." Said Hermione after a while. "It was always you. And once I knew you were to be with Ginny I tried to forget about it with Ron." She said.

"Hermione I-"

"I know Harry it was just a spur of the moment kiss." Said Hermione. Harry looked at her.

"Well, Hermione to be truthful I felt the same about you for a good while." Said Harry nervously.

"And now?" She asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "I didn't think you would want to be with a single father." Said Harry lamely.

"Is that all that's stopping me?" Asked Hermione flirtatiously. Harry shrugged. Then Hermione leaned into Harry and the two shared a spell-breaking kiss. Hermione thought she was crazy but all of a sudden there was a golden glow around the two of them and when they broke apart it was gone.

"Wow" was all Harry said.

"Did you?" Asked Hermione. Harry nodded.

"What was that?" He asked Hermione.

"For once I have no idea." She replied.

"But I do know that I have never kissed Ron like that." She added with a small smirk.

The days went by and Harry and Hermione slowly got everything cleaned up and ready to properly live in. They did up James room with toys and clothes and a new toddler sized bed. Then they fixed up the kitchen, which took the most time. Their own rooms didn't take all that much time. But they still had yet to talk about their relationship with each other.

"Hey, Mione I'm going to get James from Ginny, want to come along? I'm sure he'd be excited to see you!" Harry asked Hermione as she sat in the drawing room reading. She nodded excitedly shutting her book quickly. "Okay let's head out." Said, Harry. She stood up and took his hand and they apparated with a loud pop.

They landed outside of Ginny's house and Harry knocked on the door. There was a shuffle and then Ginny opened the door. Harry cringed at the sight of her. Her hair was a mess she had bags under her eyes and was wearing baggy clothes.

"Merlin Ginny, you okay?" Asked Hermione surprised. Ginny was usually very particular about her appearance, her hair was always perfectly straight and she always had makeup on.

"I...erm have just been a bit stressed." She said while scratching her head. Harry looked at her slightly frightened.

"Where's James?" He asked.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Harry he's just fine." She said. "Come on In then." She said while ushering them in as Mrs. Weasley would.

"I don't wear knickers..." Mumbled Harry as he walked in.

Surprisingly when they entered the house it was pretty clean.

"James your dad's here!" yelled Ginny across the house in such a Weasley way. "He's just playing in the drawing room," she said reassuring Harry he was safe. Just then the little two-year-old ran-waddled into the room.

"Minny!" Said, James, as he ran up to Hermione. Hermione crouched down a scooped the boy into her arms.

"Hiya James." She said playfully.

"Oh, I see how it is." Said Harry clutching his heart acting like he was hurt.

"It's not like you haven't seen me for two weeks but when Hermione comes you run straight to her." Said Harry playfully. James leans toward Harry and Hermione transferred him from her arms.

"Hi, daddy." He said while giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ahhh that's better." Said, Harry, as he squeezed his son into a hug.

"Are you going to kiss Minny?" Asked James. Harry looked at his son with confusion and but then glared at Ginny realizing she was probably the culprit.

"Mummy said that you kissed her and that stuff would be different." Said, James before he popped his thumb into his mouth. This confirmed Harry's suspicion.

Hermione was always amazed at how smart the two-year-old was.

"Well you see I don't know about Minny and me, you see I like her a lot but she and I haven't talked about it." Explained Harry. Hermione giggled. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He happened to overhear my conversation with Ron." Said Ginny. Harry smiled and nodded.

"You want to go home?" Harry asked his son.

"Is Minny coming?" James asked.

"Yeah, she is." Said, Harry.

A/N well that's the cheapie. I know it's rubbish but at least I tried. Review, please. Tell me what you liked or disliked. Thanks

-hogwarts101


	4. Chapter 4

A/N How are you guys liking this story so far? Tell me! Give me suggestions! Okay, here we go! I just wanted you guys to know that all the main characters are younger than they would actually be in 2009 and so on. Sorry If you don't like that...

Chapter 4: Happy Bloody Birthday Hermione!

September 19, 2009

The weeks past leading into September and Harry was especially excited to wake up that morning because he knew that today was Hermione's 28th birthday.

Harry woke up earlier to make Hermione a birthday breakfast. He wanted this year's birthday to be perfect due to the last couple of birthdays where she sat around and loathed for her parents. Ron didn't want to go to Australia with her and find them.

Harry went to the laundry room to check on Hermione's birthday present. Then he began to cook her meal. After he finished the assortment of breakfast foods for Hermione he went to wake James.

Harry squatted beside his son's bed. "Hey sleepy." He said as he rubbed his back.

"Do you want to give Hermione her present?" The toddler woke up instantly after Harry said that and nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, we are going to surprise her so when we bring her breakfast up don't tell her what it is." Said, Harry. James nodded again.

"Otay daddy." Said, James, as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

The two walked to Hermione's room with a tray of food. Harry held the tray in one hand and opened the door quietly then he nodded for James to jump on her bed and wake her.

James climbed up onto her bed and started jumping while yelling "Minny up Minny Up!"

Harry began to laugh uncontrollably when Hermione shot up startled and reached for her wand.

"Harry…" she groaned as she grabbed James and cuddled him. "Appy Bird day." Sang the small boy. Harry walked over to Hermione and set the tray beside her.

"Harry you didn't have to do this for me." She said. Harry looked at her and smiled shyly

"But I wanted to." He said with a charming smile.

"Harry I…"

"Oh just eat it, Mione." Harry spoke cutting her off quickly.

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, are you going to help me eat this then?" She asked James. The boy smiled and nodded as she handed him a piece of sliced banana.

"Okay James and I have one more gift for you." Said Harry with a smirk.

James began to giggle madly. Hermione got out of bed and picked up James. Harry took her hand and led her downstairs to the laundry room.

"I am truly surprised that James kept it a surprise." Said, Harry. Hermione then lets James down. He led her to the cardboard box in the middle of the room. James giggled and pointed to the inside of the box. Hermione peered over the box and gasped.

"For me?" She said as she began to cry. Harry panicked slightly and walked up to her.

"Er… Hermione, we can take it back if you don't want it?" Said Harry in a question.

"No no no Harry I love it!" Said Hermione reassuringly. "It's funny I got Crookshanks on my birthday." She said. Harry smiled and nodded. Hermione eloped Harry in a hug.

"Thank you, Harry, and thank you, James." She said now hugging them both.

She let go of the boys and picked up the tiny kitten. It was a golden mani coon kitten no bigger than a bowl.

"Boy or girl?" She asked.

"It's a boy, I hope you don't mind." Said, Harry. Hermione smiled

"No, not at all." She stated.

"Name?" Asked James, Harry had previously explained to him that Hermione would choose the name for the kitten. Hermione laughed then thought for a while.

"Aslan…. I'll name him Aslan." She said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"It means Lion! It's the name of a character in a book Mum used to read to me when I was little." She said the last part quietly while tearing up a bit.

"It's a lovely name." Said, Harry, as he tried to soothe her.

After sitting there a while longer playing with the frisky kitten Harry told Hermione her birthday plans.

"So Mione I am going to take James to the Weasleys to stay the night along with the other kids while the rest of us go to the pub." Said Harry with a smirk.

"Harry you know-" Harry cut her off and she glared at him.

"And Before you say no we have already planned for it and it's happening," he said while looking at his hand.

"Uggggg Fine…" she groaned after a pause.

"Who all's going." Asked Hermione.

Harry thought for a second.

"Well, I do believe it will be me, Ron, Bill, Fleur, George, and Luna." Said Harry thoughtfully. Hermione groaned again.

"That's a lot of people." She said. Harry smirked.

"More the merrier." He told Hermione with a beaming smile.

At around 7:30 Harry brought James to the burrow for his sleepover with his grandparents and Weasley cousins. This left Hermione time to get ready before 8:30.

She went to her wardrobe to choose an outfit. "UGGGGGGG I HAVE NO CLOTHES!" She yelled to herself as she pulled dresses and robes from her closet. She sighed in frustration as she looked through the hanging dresses. She came across a red silk dress that would come at about knee high.

"This ought to do." She said in the direction of her new kitten.

"Crazy divorced cat lady." She mumbled to herself.

Hermione used a quick spell to shave her legs and pits. She was now sitting in front of the mirror applying a bit of makeup. She tied her hair up finding it pointless to try to do anything to it. She walked downstairs to see Harry waiting for her. He was wearing an emerald green button-up shirt with a suit jacket and dark denim jeans and dress shoes, his messy hair parted in a swoop to the left. Hermione could see his toned chest under his shirt and she slightly blushed.

Harry stared in awe as Hermione walked down the stairs. She quickly noticed his stare.

"What?" She asked in concern.

"Perfect." He choked out awkwardly while walking toward her.

"I think.." he said as he undid her ponytail, "that you should leave it down." He wished in her ear. This sent shivers down her spine. Harry muttered a few charms that and her hair.

"I like it better this way." He whispered. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Harry turned Hermione toward the mirror.

' _Wow, he actually made my hair look good...'_ she thought while biting her lip.

"Beautiful." He whispered. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Q...quite the hair stylist I see." She said while turning toward him.

Harry leaned forward and was about to kiss her but quickly decided against it and instead whispered "Shall we." While offering her his arm. Hermione bit her lip trying to hide her disappointment and nodded

"We shall.." she mumbled.

When they got to the pub everyone was already there.

"Ermione you look beautiful." Said Fleur.

"Thank you." She blushed. But Harry looked at her giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hermione!" Said, Luna, while giving her a tight hug.

"So Luna are you going to tell us who your mystery man is yet?" Asked George after giving Hermione a hug. Luna shook her head no with a dreamy glint in her eyes.

"Let's go I could use a drink." Sid Bill as he took Fleurs hand.

Harry ordered a round for everyone. "Okay, I'd like to make a toast to Hermione." He said, "I probably wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for her intelligence during the war, amazingness, and overall ability to be an outstanding friend so to that Happy Birthday Hermione." He said as he raised his glass. As did the rest. Hermione smiled around the table.

"George, how's Freddie?" She asked. George smiled at the mention of his son.

"The little lads great." He said. Hermione smiled and nodded.

After a few small drinks, George decided to spice thing up. "Hey, Bill," He whispered to his brother, "Dare me to pour this into Hermione's drink?"

Bill looked at the golden brown liquid suspiciously.

"What does it do?" He asked. George grinned.

"Let's say it will make things a bit more fun." He said. He waved Ginny and told her to distract Hermione while he poured the potion into her drink.

Hermione took a drink of her beverage and instantly felt all bubbly. She then gulped down the rest of her drink and started to move with the music that was playing in the pub.

"Harry, could you order me a firewhiskey?" She asked. Harry nodded thinking nothing of it. George watched Hermione while holding back laughter.

Hermione drink 2:

She was now slurring and hiccuping. She would occasionally trip over herself.

"George was that an alcohol intake potion!?" Asked Bill. George smirked.

"She's a bloody lightweight. Only on her second and already slurring." Said, George.

Hermione drink 4:

Everyone was now making fun of her drunkenness.

"Hey, Hermione how do you feel about the ministry?" Asked Ginny.

"The ministry…. It's bloody rubbish...the government is...to muggle hating." She slurred. Everybody broke into laughter and Hermione chuckled nervously.

Hermione drink 6:

Hermione was now sitting on the counter of the bar.

"Happy Birthday… to….me" she sang through hiccups, "Yo...You know you guys are the best." Said Hermione, everybody erupted with laughter.

"And even though my...life is weird you… all are my friends." She said. Hermione leaned in closer toward the group "I can do magic." She whispered to them all. Another fit of laughter. Hermione grabbed her drink to take another sip but Harry cut her off by taking the drink. She frowned at him.

"Hey, Mione it's getting late how 'bout we go back?" Asked Harry.

Luna let out a sigh "Fun night but I ought to get back." She said dreamily.

"Awe you lot all are bloody party poopers." Said, Hermione, as she took the drink back from Harry and began drinking again. Harry frowned at her and sat back down. Luna giggled and waved goodbye.

"Oh, happy birthday Luna!" Said Hermione stupidly. The group laughed again.

"I… I thought this would be a crummy night but it's brilliant." She stuttered, "I'm fine 'cause I got Harry and my gay best friend." Said Hermione somewhat loudly while pointing at Ron. Ron looked at her in shock as did some other people in the pub. Bill and Fleur looked awkwardly at each other and George and Ginny stared in shock.

"Er… Hermione, I haven't exactly told everyone yet." Ron said quietly. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Erm Mione might be best if we left now." He told her. Hermione said

"Oops." And nodded as he got off the bar counter.

When they got back to Grimmauld Place Harry took Hermione up to her room.

"Hermione, why don't you change into your nightwear?" He asked her. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I'll be out here then." Said, Harry, before he walked out of Hermione's room.

When Harry was outside the door he heard a loud thud from her room. Harry quickly rushed into the room and was very shocked to find Hermione on the ground with her dress coiled up around her waist. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Hermione noticed Harry.

"I...Er...seem to… have gotten into a twist." She said through hiccups.

Harry let out a fit of laughter before he bent down to help her up. When she sat up Harry helped her pull the dress off her head and he blushed at her, she was only wearing a bra and lacy knickers that would drive any sane man mad.

Harry looked away and grabbed an old baggy quidditch shirt that was actually his in 6th year. He then handed it to her. Hermione then tried to pull it over her head but somehow it got tangled up again. She looked at Harry for help and he laughed. Harry pulled the shirt over her head and she giggled.

After Hermione got dressed in her pajamas Harry talked her into going to bed.

"G-Night 'Arry." She said as she quickly fell asleep. Harry looked at her for a moment with longing in his eyes. He leaned over crossed her bed and laid a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Good night Mione." He said and he left the room.

Hermione felt light glitter into her room the next morning. She opened her eyes and instantly regretted it, she had a pounding headache and could barely recall the previous night. She turned over in bed and looked at her clock "only 7:30" she moaned. She then laid on her stomach and pull the blanket up over her head and she groaned.

"Uggggg!"

'I wonder if Harry's up yet?' she thought. Deciding to get up she pulled the blanket up off her head and stood up with a groan.

Hermione slumped downstairs to find Harry watching the telly. "Morning." She said with a deep voice startling Harry a bit.

"Erm… Mione didn't expect you up this early on a Saturday." He said a little too loudly in Hermione's opinion. She groaned while rubbing her head. Harry walked towards the kitchen grabbing something off the counter and heading back to hand it to her.

"I made this for you, it should help I always made them for Ron." He said. Hermione frowned at the comment on Ron as she took the potion from Harry and gulped it down.

"Thanks, I feel loads better." She said, the potion instantly made her feel weightless. Harry gave a goofy grin.

An owl flew the open window with the daily post and profit. Hermione skimmed through the post then stopped and froze when she saw the daily profit. "Oh, Merlin." She said while putting her hand on her head. Harry looked up at Hermione and concern and she handed him the paper. Harry began to read.

Weasley gay and Granger legless?!

By Rita Skeeter

Last night September 19 was war heroine Hermione Granger's 28th birthday. She celebrated at a local wizarding pub. Our site says she was truly legless. Granger announced while standing on a table that her ex-husband is indeed gay! This shocked a lot of the trio's fans.

"It's not that big of a deal!" says Neville Longbottom.

"I always knew it." Reported Pansy Parkinson.

What does this mean for the Golden Trio? How will fans respond? Is Granger a bad influence on young fans. Was Grangers obvious alcohol problem reason for the divorce or was it the fact that Weasley is gay? And last why was Potter seen taking Granger into his home!? Find out more on page six of Skeeter's scoop!

"I did not…" muttered Hermione. Harry eyed her.

"Well you weren't dancing on tables but you did come out for Ron to his siblings of course…" said Harry as he fumbled his thumbs. Hermione groaned and hit her head on the table. Harry rushed to her side with deep concern written all over his face.

"Hermione you're going to make your head even worse…," he said. Hermione did it again just to annoy him.

"He's going to kill me… or disown me or… Merlin, I don't even know!"

While Hermione mumbled to herself the Weasley owl flew in sloppily and fell in front of Harry. He picked up the bird and set him on the table while mumbling something that sounded like "Bloody Errol." Harry untied the letter from its foot and read it.

Harry,

I didn't want to owl you last night but now I feel I must because Ron is now in critical condition. He got hit by one of those ghastly Muggle cars while drunkenly wandering London. We are now at St Mungo's. Ginny is here with Little James. If you could come soon it would be greatly appreciated. And tell Hermione not to worry.

Molly Weasley.

Harry set down the letter, practically running to get his coat and wand.

"Harry! Harry!" Yelled Hermione as she tried to snap him from his trance. He looked up as she yelled his name.

"It's Ron." He said. Hermione looked slightly panicked

"What happened, Harry?"

"Go get your robes on quickly." He said somewhat sternly.

"Harry what-"

"Just go get your Damn robes on!" He yelled. Hermione flinched from his rage of voice and nodded. Harry noticed her fear.

"I'm sorry Mione please just go quick." He said softly.

After Harry and Hermione were ready Harry took Hermione's hand and they apparated to St Mungo's.

Hermione began to panic when she noticed the destination.

"Harry…" she asked quietly. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly. He then pushed her to the window and he told the manikin "Weasley" he jumped aside and said "Critical Care room 394." Harry nodded and rushed Hermione to the lift.

They got to room 394 where they saw most of the Weasley family crushed into the small waiting room. Ginny, she was holding a sleeping James. And the Bill was on the floor playing with the five-year-old Victorie. While the rest (Arthur, Molly, Charlie, George, Angelina, Freddie, and Fleur) sat glumly in chairs.

"Uncle Harry!" Exclaimed Freddie and Victorie. Harry smiled and gave the two a hug. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley and she smiled weakly. Ginny moved toward Harry.

"Will you take him I have to use the loo?" She Asked politely. Harry nodded while finally releasing Hermione's hand as he took the sleeping boy. Harry sat beside Molly with James on his chest resting peacefully.

"How is he?" He asked. Molly began to tear up and Arthur wrapped his arm around her.

"They won't let us see him." She sniffled.

After waiting an hour a healer came into the room. She gave them a smile. "He is conscious!" The group gave a sigh of relief, "You can see him now."

Harry handed the sleeping James to Ginny as he got up to follow the group. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. Hermione noticed. "Here I'll take him." She said. Ginny nodded thanks to Harry for taking James as he handed him back to her.

Harry looked at the sight of his best friend. Ron was all bandaged up and he looked ill. Ron gave them all a toothy smile.

After an awkward silence, George spoke up. "You gave us all a right scare!" The room went into an odd fit of laughter.

"Healer said I'll be here for a while…" Ron told them.

Harry went back to the waiting room.

"I'm going to see him." Said, Hermione, as she handed Harry his son.

"Hermione… take it easy on him." He said sternly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mione I'm serious." He warned.

Hermione walked into the room and gasped at the sight of Ron.

"Am I really that bad?" He asked with a smirk. Mrs. Weasley sensed Hermione's tension and cleared everyone out of the room.

"Ron...I. I can't believe you!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Ah yes no 'Ron I'm glad you're alive!'" He mumbled sarcastically.

"You're drinking again!" She yelled the healer that was near the room gave her a dirty look.

"No" lied Ron. Hermione scoffed.

"Ron you nearly killed yourself!"

"Correction I nearly got killed!" He stated smugly.

"Ron, what happened? You haven't drunk like this since… well, we found out…" she said quietly. Ron looked at her.

"I-" he started, "I've had trouble accepting who I am and I don't know what to do." He urged. Hermione stared at Ron as she went into thought.

"Well.. er Ron I've heard that a lot of men after they discover something about themselves… like this… they... you know go and find themselves." Ron looked at her in confusion. Hermione rolled her eyes again. "You know new things like erm, date around?" She said as she turned red. 'I never thought I would have this conversation with Ron of all people!'

"And where should I do that?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. Ron thought for a while then smiled. "The states!" He said. Hermione laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"The state's Ron! You'll get eaten alive there! It would be a gigantic culture shock for you!" She giggled.

"So here you are telling me to finds myself and I lay out an idea and get laughed at. It's like Hogwarts all over again." He sulked. Hermione stopped laughing and put on a serious face.

"Sorry, Ron." She cleared her throat, "What I meant to say was… yes, the states that are a brilliant plan."Ron smiled.

"Thanks, Hermione"Hermione gave him a catious hug.

"I'm sorry about my birthday thing last night." She said.

"Hey it's fine, the public would have found out sooner or later." He said with a small smile.

Nearly two or so weeks later Ron was about to leave for New York City. The American Ministry said they had an Auror job open and Ron gladly accepted. They were now standing in a Muggle airport while Hermione gave Ron a rundown on airplanes.

"Okay, Ron when it takes off it can be a bit loud."

"Okay, Hermione."

"There are bathrooms in the back of the plane."

"Okay, Hermione."

"And Ron don't forget-"

"Bloody hell Hermione I get it!"

Harry laughed.

"Bye, mum bye dad." Said, Ron, as he gave them hugs. Mrs. Weasley let out a sob.

"I'll be back before you know it, Mum." He said. Mrs. Weasley nodded. Harry gave Ron a hug as did Hermione.

"Don't forget to owl." Said, Harry, as he unconsciously put an arm around Hermione. Ron smirked knowingly and nodded. He waved goodbye.

"See you in December." he turned around and headed toward his flight.

"He'll be fine." Said Harry.

"Yea." Said Hermione unsurely.

A/N omg that was a long chapter! It was a bit over the place! Review for the sake of my fingers!

It has come to my attention that I haven't told you their jobs.

Harry/ An Auror He is 27 years old

Hermione/ Magical Creatures Department She is now 28 years old

Ron/ An Auror He is 27 years old

George/ WWW joke shop He is 29 years old

Ginny/ chaser Holly head harpies She is 26 years old


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks, loads if you reviewed!

Millie- I agree with the Ron being gay is his divorce claim. The Harry Hermione honeymoon thing you said is kind of similar to what I want to do (but you'll have to wait!) And I do plan to have Teddy I have most of the characters planed out. And I don't think Harry and Hermione are jumping into it too fast because like you said they have been secretly in love for ages. (Sometimes we must choose between what is right and what is easy. I think Ron was easy but Harry is right.) And it's Ginny you should actually be watching out for! Also, fluff is the best! Thanks loads for this beautiful review!

Chapter 5 We All Have Our Horrors.

October 31, 2009, 2:37 am

Hermione awoke when she heard crying from a few doors down from her own. She threw her blankets off and quietly rushed to the room down the hall. Hermione opened the door slowly. "James?" She heard sniffles as she saw the toddler sitting up in his bed. "James sweetie are you okay?" She asked. James sniffed a little more. "I had a scary dream!" He choked out. Hermione sat on the floor next to James's bed. "Come here." She said, and the toddler got out of his bed and climbed onto her lap. "Why didn't you wake Harry or me?" She asked. James sniffed more. "Cause I didn't want to wake daddy or you." He said. Hermione smiled and hugged James. "We wouldn't mind. Would you like to come sleep with me?" She asked. James nodded and stood up Hermione then poked him up and carried him to her room.

She sat Jane on the unused side of the bed then climbed next to him. James snuggled up next to Hermione and she smiled. "You know Harry would get nightmares too." She said while thinking for a whole nother reason. "Really?" He asked sleepily. Hermione nodded. "I did too, after the war." She said. "War?" Asked James. Hermione mentality snaked herself. "Your erm a bit too young to learn of that." She said as she turned off the torch.

"Minny?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Do you love daddy?"

Hermione froze and thought blankly.

"Why- erm do you ask that?" She asked cautiously.

"Cause mummy said that daddy loves you and that's why they don't love each other anymore."

Hermione laughed. Yep, that's Ginny for you, she always jumps to conclusions. "Did she really?"

"Yep!"

"Okay James go to bed."

"But Minny you didn't answer me!"

Hermione paused. "I do love Harry." She whispered.

James giggled. "Are you going to be my Mummy to?"

Hermione looked shocked. "Okay James time to go to sleep." She said.

The boy nodded and curled closer to her.

Hermione lay there lost in thought. 'Did a two-year-old just ask me if I loved his father?' Hermione heard James steady breathing and knew that he was fast asleep. She soon nodded off after him.

Harry woke up the next morning and went into James room the next morning to wake him for breakfast but when he went into the room his son was nowhere to be seen. Harry panicked as he searched the rather large flat. After not finding him he went to Hermione's Room to see if she knew where he was.

Harry quietly opens the and let out a huge sigh of relief as he saw his son sleeping peacefully on Hermione's chest as she read a book. Hermione looked up at him. "What's he doing in here?" Harry asked as he calmed down. Hermione set her book down and rubbed the boys back. "He had a nightmare and didn't want to wake you." She said. "Did he wake you?" Asked Harry. Hermione shook her head no. "I heard him cry. I'm a light sleeper." She replied. Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Mione, he can be a bit of a hand full and Ginny usually soothes him with stuff like this." He said as he ran a hand through his unruly raven hair. "Harry it's fine." She said. Harry raised his eyebrows. "It really is." She said.

Harry woke up James and after having breakfast with him he brought him to the Burrow for his preschool classes. When Harry returned Hermione released the date. "Harry are you-"

"Yeah, I'm going tonight." He said. "I could go with you." She whispered, "I know you usually go with Ginny but If you'd like-" she rambled. "I'd love for you to come." Said, Harry, as his eyes glistened with tears. Even as a grown man Harry still got lost to shreds in the mention of his late parents. When Harry named his son after his father he feared it would bring him sorrow but he soon realized that his son is a whole different person from his father (in a good way of course) so he began to think of the name James Sirius as his son name because it is. It was his own token of appreciation.

After feeding Aslan together Harry and Hermione apparated to the ministry.

"Oi Granger feeling legless?" Asked a familiar snooty voice.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Said, Harry.

"Oh yes aren't you the 'Golden Couple' now?" He asked as he emphasized on Golden Couple. "It's all over Witch Weekly."

"And why do you read Witch Weekly?" Asked Hermione.

Deacons ears went red. "Er, my girlfriend does, not me!" He said slowly. "Anyway, I'm off to the Auror Department." Said Draco as he walked off.

Harry gave Hermione a hug and there was a flash of a camera. Rita Skeeta walked out from behind the camera with her quill and pad. Hermione groaned. "Ah if it isn't the Golden Couple! Hermione dear it looks like you've put on some weight are you expecting need I say a baby Potter?" Asked Skeeta. Harry was fuming and Hermione all of a sudden felt very insecure about her weight. "Just ignore her you're perfect" whispered Harry as if he read her mind. Hermione blushed then testing her confidence she said. "Sorry, Rita I must just be overweight because we all know you'd be the dirt to know if I were pregnant with a Potter." Harry blushed and looked at his feet. "Okay well, I'm off to work then." Said, Hermione, as she waved to Harry then moved toward the Magical creatures department.

Harry rushed to his office and sat down just as Kingsley walked in. "Potter since Weasley switched ministry's we have assigned you a new partner." He said, "Auror Malloy." Harry's jaw dropped as Malfoy walked in and started unpacking at Ron's old desk.

"Oi Potter that's not a very attractive look." Said Malfoy. Harry mocked him. "Bloody hell potter I'm here to work!" Said Draco. This surprised Harry.

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry.

"You know Potter I've been a right git." Harry laughed, "I've done bad things." Said Draco as he Revealed the dark mark on his arm that was beginning to fade, "I used to think it was the only way. But someone taught me how to be happy." Harry looked at him. "My erm girlfriend said I should do this so Pot… Erm, so Harry what I'm trying to say is sorry I've been a prat." He said slowly. Draco held out his hand. Harry stared at his hand and finally did the thing he didn't do all though years ago. He shook Draco Malfoy's hand.

Draco smiled. "Thanks, Harry." Harry let go of his hand.

"It's still Potter to you. I may forgive for being a prat and all the things you did to me but I will never forgive you for what you put Hermione through and how you sat and watched as she got tortured by your aunt!" Harry spat through gritted teeth. He then walked away leaving Draco in thought.

At lunch time Harry went to Hermione's office to have lunch with her.

"Hello, Harry." She said while going through paperwork. Harry smiled and set her lunch on her desk. "Thanks, loads I'm starved." Said, Hermione, as she grabbed the lunch. Harry laughed. "Is that you Ron?" He asked. This earned a playful glare. "Harry guess what?" Said Hermione on the edge of her seat. Harry thought for a second. "Erm, you read a new book! No, wait you got a book published!" He said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes and threw her apple at him. Harry skillfully caught it and took a bite. "No you twat! The magical creatures department agreed to let me launch S.P.E.W!" She practically yelled. "Really?" Asked Harry when he swallowed. Hermione nodded eagerly. "That's great Mione!" Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I have Draco Malfoy as a partner." Said, Harry. Hermione spits out the pumpkin juice she was drinking but quickly cleaned it up with the flick of her wand. "WHAT?" She yelled. Harry nodded. "He apologized to me."

"Draco Malfoy did?" Harry nodded again.

"And?" Urged Hermione. Harry thought for a moment.

"I couldn't quite forgive him." Hermione looked at him, "Because of what happened to you." He said quietly. "That scared me more than facing Voldemort." Hermione pulled her sleeve down covering the faded scar that read MUDBLOOD. Harry grabbed her hand pulling her sleeve back up. Harry held out his left hand showing her I must not tell Lies written in his sloppy handwriting. He then lifted the hair from his forehead exposing his famous lightning bolt scar. Hermione traced the scar with her finger this sent shivers down Harry's spine. "No scars to your beautiful." He whispered. Harry leaned forward and gave Hermione a sweet yet passionate kiss. Just then Hermione's secretary Janice walked in. "Miss Granger your file-" she let out a squeak when she saw Harry and Hermione kissing. She vacated the room mumbling "Oh Merlin I think I Just lost my job…"

Harry pulled back and blushed. "I'm sorry Hermione erm I best be off." He left the room cursing himself. Hermione sat there breathless.

The day went on and Harry kept finding himself daydreaming about a certain chocolate eyed woman. He destructed himself by drowning in paperwork.

Hermione too found herself thinking about an emerald-eyed wonder. Kissing him is so different from kissing Ron. It was more sweet and passionate versus with Ron where it felt messy and forced. She traced the scar on her arm as the memory of being tortured flooded into her mind. Hermione needed therapy for months after the war and she still finds herself screaming due to the dreams. When she and Ron were newly married him being in bed with her would south away most of the bad dreams. But eventually, he stopped soothing her and lay on the couch while she had her "fits" as he called them. Hermione remembered going to Harry's house at night seeking some sort of comfort. (Not in a naughty way!)

Hermione arrived home before Harry and she decided to play the grand piano that was in the drawing room. She sat on the stool and pulled out an old piece of sheet music that looked torn. She began to play the soft melody and failed to notice when Harry came and watched from the doorway as she played. She soon had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry noticed and sat next to her. Hermione stopped playing and wiped her face. "That was beautiful." He said. Hermione nodded thanks. "It was the first song I learned, Mum taught me."

Flashback…

The five-year-old Hermione watched in amazement as her mother played the piano. Her Mum smiled. "Would you like to learn?" She asked with a warm encouraging smile. Hermione nodded vigorously. She then sat on her mother's lap. "Like this." She said as she took Hermione's hands and placed them on the keys…

End of Flashback…

Harry smiled. "She was brilliant at it." Said Hermione, "I bet she still if of course."

Harry then looked into her eyes and at that very moment, he decided that the Harry James Potter would do anything and everything to make that girl Hermione Jean Granger Happy. And so he took her hands and don't say I'm crazy for adding this, he sung.

"Stuck in the middle with you.." as he sung they danced and Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Clowns to the left of me jokers to the right here I am stuck in the middle with you!"

Harry twirled her.

"And I'm wondering what it is I should do…" Harry stopped singing and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace.

They both closed their eyes. And all of a sudden there was another golden glow surrounding the two of them but unknown to them both. Hermione pulled back and as quickly as it came it disappeared.

"You Harry Potter are truly an amazing man." She sighed. Harry couldn't help but give a goofy grin.

Hermione's face turned from Happy to thoughtful. "Are you ready?" Harry's face did the same. He nodded.

" Do you care if we drive? It makes it feel more thoughtful than popping in there." Hermione not in agreement. Harry grabbed the shrunken Volvo. He then went into an alleyway just outside of Grimmauld place and unshrunk the car. Hermione got in on the left side and Harry began to drive away. (After seatbelts of course!)

It was a long quiet drive to Godric's Hollow with occasional short conversation.

They arrived and parked in front of the gazed into the graveyard and began to silently cry. Hermione rubbed his back soothingly while whispering in his ear. "She did it for you, Harry, because she loves you. So you could go on to be great and defeat Voldemort for good." Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He started to get out of the car but Hermione stopped him.

"Stay a little longer." She whispered.

"Okay." He whispered back.

Hermione took Harry's hand and they sat in silence.

When they finally got out of the car they walked slowly into the cemetery. There were three new graves next to Lily and James Potters.

James Potter

Lily Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks

Spiritual world…

"We told you he'd come." Said a smiling Lily. "Oh, and he brought Hermione!" Said Tonks.

"I believe that's 50 gallons, Remus!" Said, Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Betting on his love life now?" She asked. James smirked. "That's my pronglet!" Lily scolded him. "I always knew it would be Hermione." Said a happy Tonks.

"Even though he had a son with Ginny?" Asked Remus…

Real world….

Harry squared beside the gravestones and Hermione followed. "Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks." Said Harry as if greeting old friends. Hermione placed a shaking hand on Harry's back. "Well, it's been an eco since I've visited you guys. My erm life has been pretty insane." Said Harry with a laugh. "Ginny and I divorced. And my son James has gotten huge. I would have brought him but I fear he'd be a bit spooked." He added, "Tonks Padfoot, Teddy is great and I think the lad might have a crush on a Weasley girl." In the spirit world, Tonks and Lupin laughed. "He's nine years old!" Hermione smiled. "Oh, I brought Hermione too." Said, Harry, as he pulled her forward. "Hello." Said Hermione she then bent down and cast a charm to grow wreath from her wand onto each of the graves. She then rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

Spirit world….

"Haha James my son is nine and he's getting the lady's!" Said Remus. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Well, my son beat the dark lord at age one!" Said, James. Lily then rolled her eyes. She also smiled at Harry and Hermione's interactions. In the 'real world' (because this world was as real as there's)

Real world…

"Well.." whispered Harry as he wiped fallen tears. "We best be off."

"Are you sure?" Asked Hermione. Harry nodded a yes.

They left the cemetery hand in hand. And Lily Potter looked at her husband and said. "I think they resemble us" and James nodded.

Hermione went to bed that night after dinner made by Harry, a film, plus a long bath. As she lay down she instantly entered the dream world….

Dream…

Hermione looked around she was floating in crowds and wearing all white. A figure with red hair and bright emerald eyes walked (more glided) toward her.

"Ginny?" She asked. "No, but I do see how you may have mistaken us." Said the woman who Hermione definitely knew of. Hermione had only ever seen pictures of the woman before her. "Mrs. Potter?" She asked cautiously. "Oh please call me Lily." She said. "What are you doing in my dream?" Asked Hermione. "You see us ghosts can haunt dreams." Said, Lily, as she fumbled her hands.

"I've read it…" said Hermione slowly.

"But of course you have! You're Hermione Granger!" Said Lily with loads of energy. Hermione smiled. "Anyway, I've come to thank you."

"For what?"

"I thought that would be obvious!" Hermione just looked confused. So Lily nodded on.

"You see I only got to save my son once… but you, you saved him loads of times. And for that, I thank you for saving him now more than ever." Said Lily.

Hermione blushed. Here Lily Potter was thanking her.

"You're welcome," Hermione said boldly.

"I best be off I can only do my 'hunting' for so long." Lily turned around but stopped. "He loves you more than you'll ever know." She said. But before Hermione could question her she was gone.

A/N hahahahaahhaahah I'm done! Okay please review I'll do anything! ANYTHING! I love reviews! I beg of you! Oh, and I hope you don't find Harry singing cheesy!


	6. Chapter 6

Eml8576: Thanks loads for the review! I don't get many. And what is the deal with the glow? ;)

Chapter 6: Wonders of New York!

Nov 1, 2009

As Ron wonderful the Busy streets of New York he looked at everything in amazement. He stopped walking and people ran into him.

"Sorry!" He called.

"Watch where you're going You Brit!" Said the big scruffy man.

"Pardon?"

"What you got a problem?" Asked the man while walking toward Ron.

"N...No sir!" Said, Ron, as he bumped into another person behind him.

"Oh really?" The man grabbed Ron roughly by the robes. Just as it looked like the man was going to punch Ron another man who was much younger (and smaller) walked up to the two of them.

"Hey, dude back off!" Said the new Man. The scruffy man lets go of Ron and walked off grumpily.

"Thanks." Said, Ron, as he straightened his robes.

"No problem." He took a good look at Ron. "Are you Ronald Weasley?" He asked.

"How did-"

"Even in America, the Golden Trio is famous!" He said. Ron gave a nervous grin.

"Sorry, you're probably really weirded out right now. I'm Matt Tubbs!" He offered Ron a hand to shake.

"Wizard I assume?" asked Ron while he shook his hand.

"Yup born from a No-Maj." said Matt as he puffed his chest out a bit.

"No-Maj?" Asked Ron.

Matt looked at him questionably "You know a nonmagical person?" he said.

This hit Ron with the realization "Oh so you're a Muggleborn!" he said with a small smile.

"Is that what Brits call it?" asked Matt while stuffing his hands in his pockets. Ron nodded.

"I don't want to be too weird but would you like to get a coffee with me?" asked Matt suddenly.

Ron inwardly smiled. He nodded "Yes That would be Brilliant!" he said with his voice a bit raspy. Matt smiled. He told Ron that he knows a good place a few blocks down.

When the two got to a comfy looking coffee shop called The Naked Tiger (Ron thought that was an odd name) Matt ordered himself and Ron an espresso. Soon a little waitress brought out their beverages.

"Thank you," Matt said to the waitress. She smiled and walked away.

The two soon began to talk.

"So what brings you to the Big Apple?" asked Matt after sipping his coffee.

Ron blushed. 'Erm you see I uh…. Came to erm find me?" he stuttered.

Matt laughed. "So it's true you are gay!" Ron blushed more and nodded.

"Well that's something we have in common!" said Matt. Ron laughed nervously.

Though it made perfect sense that Matt was gay. Well at least on the outside. He wore a patterned button up shirt with skinny jeans and he had a jacket tied around his waist. He had on Adidas shoes and one of the caps you'd see golfers wear. From what Ron could see he has dirty blond hair. And probably the most mesmerizing baby blue eyes.

"So it's also true that you and Granger didn't work out?" Ron nodded for what felt like the millionth time. "Yeah, it was for the best…. Anyways she's in love with Harry." Ron muttered unconsciously. Matt nodded along.

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. "S...So do you...erm...have a boyfriend?" Ron's ears were turning red after he asked the question.

Mat gave him a simple chuckle. "Me? No, but there is this boy that I recently met and I'm starting to like him." Matt said with a wink. Surprisingly Ron took to what Matt was hinting at. "Really," He said with a gulp. Matt smiled.

"So you went to Hogwarts right?" asked Matt while taking off his cap and running a hand through his hair. Yes, definitely blond Ron mentally noted. "Erm yeah and you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I went to school here the school is called Illvormorny. I was in Thunderbird house!" he said enthusiastically. Ron raised his eyebrows in question. "I think it's like the Gryffindor of Illvormony!" he added. Ron smiled.

"I like you." said Matt.

Ron smiled more. He also noticed how straightforward he was so he decided to give his confidence a try.

"I like you too…" he said shyly. Matt grinned resembling the Cheshire cat. "Would you like to go out sometime? It could be our second date!" Said Matt somewhat pleadingly. Ron nodded and smiled. "I'd like that Matt." He said.

"Cool." said Matt.

"Cool." said Ron back.

"Owl me sometime!" added Matt. He gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek and waved Ron bye. Ron waved back slightly shocked.

Ron reached the small flat he's renting and sat on the couch with his heart pounding. Wow, I haven't felt like this in ages! He needed to owl someone about his experience so he hesitantly decided on Hermione.

Hermione! (and probably Harry)

You won't believe this but I've met someone! His name is Matt and he is remarkable! He is also muggle born so you can relate! Anyway, I'm loving the states!

Sincerely Ron Weasley

P.S Did you know that in the states they have a whole holiday dedicated to food I think it's called thankful day or something!

Ron owned the letter happily then sat on the couch.

"Bloody Hell!" he said with a smile.

"BLOODY HELL!" he yelled with a smile.

"Hey keep it down!" someone from the flat next door yelled.

"Sorry!" after all the walls were thin.

A/N a bit of a shorter chappie. Hope you like it.

PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOUUUUU


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Okay I'm taking a rather large step with this chapter but please bear with me!

Chapter 7 We could?

Nov 15, 2009

Ron had been owling almost weekly about his adventures. Everyone seemed to be happy for him.

It was another one of the days when Hermione got home before Harry.

She put her stuff down on the counter and poured herself a cold glass of pumpkin juice. It had been a rather hectic day for her at work due to everyone being paranoid about the S.P.E.W launch in December. Beyond hectic.

It also happens to be a day when Hermione dreadfully missed her Mother and Father. This longing mixed with the chaotic day was somewhat overwhelming to Hermione. She slowly made her way into the drawing room and began to browse the shelves of books. She then stumbled upon a tattered leather photo book. She cautiously opened the book. When she saw a picture of Lily and James Potter holding the baby Harry and waving and smiling at the camera she nearly broke into uncontrollable sobs. It was innocent and sweet, the little family.

As she continued to look through the old pages she fell upon a picture that seemed to be taken by Colin Creevey. It was obviously taken during the fourth year (she assumed this because Harry's hair was unforgivably long that year) the moving image showed a young Harry and Hermione sitting by the lake leaning on a tree. Hermione was reading a book while Harry took an occasional glance at her with a smile, then all of a sudden Harry leaned over and brushed the hair from her face. The photo played over. And over. And over. Hermione stared hard at the picture. Tears welled into her eyes.

"That's one of my favorites." said a manly voice that caused Hermione to jump a bit in surprise.

"H...Harry you scared me!" said Hermione while quickly wiping a shed tear. Harry quickly took notice to this. I can't hide anything from him. He sat down beside her and took her into his arms.

"Don't cry…" he whispered. Hermione burrowed into his chest taking in his scent all with a few sobs.

"Harry… I'll never… Have er... Family!" She sobbed into his chest. "Shhh," he said in an attempt to calm her. After a spur of the moment thought he whispered: "We could have a family…"

Hermione quickly sat up and looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"You and I…," he said while twirling his thumbs.

"Us?" Harry nodded.

"Y…. you'd want to do that?" she gulped.

"Well yeah I'd like to and this seems right. Right?" he said questionably. Hermione gulped again. "Er Harry, you mean a baby right?" Harry laughed and nodded.

"With me?" she received another nod.

"Really w-mrph!" she was suddenly cut off with a pair of lips on hers. She seemed to tingle inside. They broke apart. "Yes with you!" he whispered in her ear.

"Now?" she said nearly inaudible

Harry shrugged "I couldn't think of a better time than now. Work is going brilliantly for the both of us. We make enough money. And James happens to not be home right now." He wiggled his eyebrows. Hermione was somewhat confused and still taken back from the kiss. Does he really? She looked into his welcoming emerald green eyes no pain, no disloyalty, no anger. He only had love and honesty in his eyes. He does! With me! A family!

"Okay…" she whispered.

"Yeah?!" he asked.

She nodded.

As if it were a green light Harry pulled Hermione on his lap so she was now straddling him.

"Positive?" He asked.

She nodded again and smiled.

Harry grinned and picked her up then began to carry her to his room all while Hermione giggled. This was a very un-Hermione like thing for her to do but the growing tightness in his pants meant he definitely liked it.

He soon reached his room and sat the now smirking Hermione on his king sized bed and sat between her legs.

"Will you kiss me now?" she asked playfully. Harry obeyed her playful request and took her soft lips to his. She let out a moan as Harry began to trail kisses down her neck. He kissed down her collarbone and back up earning another moan.

Hermione nipped at Harry's lips and tugged at his Tee. Harry let her pull it up over his head but to both of dismay it got caught on his glasses and the two laughed madly. Hermione pulled his glasses off his face and set them nicely on the bedside table. Harry pulled the rest of his shirt off and discarded it off the side of the bed. She turned back to him and let out a loud gasp to his toned chest. He definitely was not the skinny little boy he was and he did not have a dad bod as she called Ron's body in secret. Harry smirked and started at unbuttoning Hermione's blouse. Hermione ran a hand down Harry's chest sending shivers down his spine. He undid the last button of Hermione's blouse and pulled the unwanted material from her shoulders. She shivered at the cold air on her blazing warm skin.

She went to unclasp her bra but Harry stopped her "Erm… Could I?" he asked.

"Oh erm yeah," she said. Hermione bit her lip as Harry reached behind her and unclasped the garment. (a little too skilfully in her opinion) Now Harry gasped at her body. He looked over her taking in every detail of her beauty. Hermione was blushing madly. Of course, Harry took notice of this. "Mione you are absolutely beautiful!" She took a nervous glance down and for the first time noticed the bulge in Harry's jeans.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry you must be really uncomfortable!" she said with all of her nervousness seeming to disappear. Before Harry could say anything Hermione leaned forward and undid the buckle of his belt. He let out a small gasp of relief. "Take your shoes off," instructed Hermione. Now that's more of my Hermione. He stole another glance at her topless form and quickly kicked his shoes off. After he had his shoes off without warning Hermione pulled his jeans down his waist. Harry let out a small chuckle hand pulled off the rest leaving him in nothing but his Quittage themed briefs. Hermione nearly had a fit of laughter but she looked at the bulge awkwardly.

Harry was still staring at Hermione's body.

"You… can touch me you know…" she said after he was still looking at her in awe. Harry gave her a warm smile and ran a hand down her side lingering a bit on her breast. Harry climbed over her and began furiously kissing her. It was a powerful passionate snog.

This went on for a while until Hermione decided that she was ready for the next BIG step.

"H...arry," she said with a raspy moan. He stopped and looked at her. Hermione indicated to her lower regions. Harry nodded and unzipped her skirt revealing her lacy black knickers. He nearly died at the thought of what was just beneath the thin fabric. Hermione slipped down Harry's briefs and gasped at the size of his…well his...okay you know what it is! Hermione's knickers were soon discarded next to Harry's clothes.

Harry positioned himself over Hermione.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes Harry…" she moaned impatiently.

Harry gave a thrust and placed his lips on Hermione's moaning into her mouth.

Hours after Harry and Hermione laid curled up Hermione partially on Harry's chest while playing with a trail of hair below his navel. Harry was stroking her back with uttermost love.

"Wow!" said Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione shyly.

"That!" he said with a devilish smirk.

"What about it?" Asked Hermione returning the smirk.

"It was amazing!" he practically yelled, "I didn't know it could be-"

"So good? So loving?" finished Hermione.

"Exactly! And who knew you could so kinky!" he gave Hermione's ear a flirty nibble.

Hermione giggled.

"I love you, Hermione Granger…"

Hermione inwardly smiled. She wanted to test the waters a bit.

"Will you still love me tomorrow?"

Harry didn't hesitate one bit. "Always" He whispered.

Morning came way too fast in Harry opinion.

When the evil burst of sunlight shot through the window Harry awoke. When he awoke he was aware of two main things.

One that he was naked.

And two is that the most beautiful girl he could dream of laid naked on top of him.

He smiled as memories of the previous night flooded back into his mind. Harry stared at her taking in every detail of her face structure from her freckles to her eyebrow shape.

"You're staring at me." she said startling Harry.

"Sorry." a bright blush growing on his face. "You really are a light sleeper!"

"I am." she said, "but that's not what woke me." Hermione moved off Harry revealing the morning wood that was poking into her side. Harry turned from tomato red to nearly purple.

"You really are cute." This reminded Hermione of the teenage Harry that was easily embarrassed.

Harry smiled at her comment. "How are you?" he asked.

"Just a bit sore," said Hermione with a yawn. Harry raised his brows in concern.

"Harry you are rather large-"

"HARRY! BLOODY HELL I'VE BEEN-" Ginny burst through the door of his room but stopped mid sentence to process the scene before her. All the while Harry and Hermione scrambled to cover themselves up.

"B...Bloody Merlin!" She stuttered, "you two? Having sex!" she yelled. Ginny then began laughing hysterically.

"Wow Har you must be desperate!" she mused.

Hermione buried herself further into the sheets.

"Merlin Ginny get out!" he yelled while putting on his glasses.

Ginny Smirked. "Wow, whore Granger!"

"GINNY!" yelled Harry.

"Alright I'm off then." she shut the door behind her.

"I'll be in the kitchen!" she yelled through the door.

"Hermione?" Asked Harry quietly as he heard Ginny's footsteps fade away. He placed a hand on her back and she let out a soft whimper.

"Mione don't listen to the rubbish Ginny says." Hermione stiffened.

"I meant every word I said last night!" Harry pulled the ball form of Hermione into his lap.

"Besides Mione, you know Ginny and her failure to keep quiet." Hermione let out a small muffled giggle. Satisfied with that Harry smiled.

"I love you…" Hermione sat up took get a better look at him.

"I'm in love with you..." He moved her hair aside and kissed behind her ear.

"I love you too…" She whispered causing Harry to grin madly.

"I wish we could-" started Harry huskily.

"No!" finished Hermione quickly.

"Fine…" pouted Harry like a moody teenager. "You take a shower and I'll deal with Ginny and James…" he sighed. He gave her a final peck. She nodded perfectly in agreement.

After dreadfully getting out of bed and dressed Harry made his way to the kitchen.

"Ello Da!" Said James Happily as he ran up to Harry and hugged his legs.

"Hello, Jamie!" Said Harry with a smile at his son, "Hey son run off to play in the drawing room will you?"

James pouted a bit but he caught the look in Harry's eyes and waddled off with a simple "Otay."

When James was out of sight that was when Harry went off. Like an explosion of a ticking bomb.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS BLOODY WRONG WIT YOU!" He yelled with the veins on his head nearly popping.

"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Ginny It's none of your concern! Me-And-You-Are-Not-Together! And we never will be again!" He said simply. The pain hit Ginny's Heart. Not knowing what she retreated just as Hermione came down.

"If you are going to act like a ruddy two-year-old then that is how you are going to be treated! Ginny, please apologize to Hermione," stated Harry with his arms crossed and leaning on the counter.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I am soo sorry for calling you a whore!" she said sarcastically. Harry glared at her but James ran into the room before he could say anything.

"Minny!" he shouted and waddled to Hermione's arms. "Hi Jamie," she said twirling him and forgetting most of the previous conversation. Ginny looked at Hermione just ready to hex her.

"Bye Ginny!" said Harry putting on a fake smile for James sake. Ginny silently scowled.

"Bye James," she said to throwing on the fake smile. He gave her a simple wave and continued to tell Hermione about his week. Hermione thought wasn't really listening she was more concerned about how bad it was becoming between Ginny and Harry.

"James is asleep…," said Harry. He ran a hand through his hair as he re-entered the drawing room.

"Really?" asked Hermione looking over her book with a smirk.

"Really…" said Harry grinning madly.

Hermione leaped from her spot on the couch running just past Harry's reach.

"Why you tease!" he yelled to her.

You could say that night was full of fun…..

Nov 17, 2009

Hey Mum,

It's Ron! As you know I am currently in a relationship with Matt Tubbs. So, Mum, I wanted to know if I could possibly invite him to spend Christmas holiday with us? Let me know as soon as you can!

-Ron Weasley

P.S How is dad taking me being in a relationship?

Ron put down his quill and sent off the letter. Just as the owl took his letter off his cell phone (That Harry talked him into getting) went off. He fidgeted with the device at last getting it to work.

"Lo?" He answered.

"Hey, Ron it's Matt!" Ron smiled.

"Oh, Ello Matt!" He said.

"Hey Just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Ron checked the time on his watch. 5:06 pm.

"Er, yea but I have a shift for the ministry at nine so I ought to be back before that," Ron said while running a hand through his red hair.

"Okay, I'll swing by your apartment at seven!" Ron smiled wider.

"Okay!" Replied Ron.

Just around six Ron received an owl back from his Mum.

Dear Ronald Bilius Weasley,

Why yes, of course, he can come! BOTH of you are welcome anytime. And Ronald I don't know how many times we have to tell you! We are just dang fine with you!

-Your Dear Ol Mum who wants grandkids no matter what!

He frowned at the last of the letter.

Just at seven, there was a knock at the door of his flat.

"Lo!" said Ron. Matt greeted him with a hug.

The two had a lovely dinner at a pub (Or bar I suppose) and chatted up a storm. After dinner, the two went for a walk around central park.

"So I know we have erm… only been seeing each other for a short time now… but erm… I wanted to know if you'd like to spend winter holiday with my family?" Ron spat out quickly causing Matt to grin. After a short pause, Matt spoke. "That would be awesome!" He said and quickly caught Ron off guard with a quick peck on the lips.

Nov 18 2009 2:50 am.

Harry and Hermione were laying in the most comfortable position but that was soon ruined due to Hermione's thinking.

"Harry!" Hermione shot up pulling the sheets to cover her chest. Startled he too sat up.

"Are you okay?" he asked panicked.

"When you talked to Ginny this morning you did tell her not to tell anyone right?" She asked with worry in her voice.

He thought of the previous morning and groaned. He flopped back onto the bed cursing himself. Just as he flopped down Hermione shot up and wrapped the sheet of the bed around her. She ran to the landline and punched in Ginny's home number.

The phone rang a few times and Hermione heard a sleepy voice from the other side

"Hello?"

"Hiya Ginny It's Hermione I just wanted to ask you something?" Said Hermione a bit too loudly.

"Hermione it's bloody three am!" Ginny said with a yawn.

"Ginny, you didn't tell anyone about what you saw the other morning did you?" Asked Hermione quickly.

There was a silence for a second.

"No why?"

"Well you see erm Harry and I have a bit of a complicated situation…" Rambled Hermione.

"Oh, my Merlin Hermione! You and Harry are trying to conceive!" Yelled Ginny through the phone sounding rather grossed out.

Hermione stopped. "W...What...No...We...we were just you know…" She stuttered.

Ginny chuckled. "Hermione don't even try to lie. Besides any could guess your broody."

Hermione groaned. "Uggg Ginny please do not tell anyone." pleaded Hermione.

Ginny sighed in disappointment. "Your secret is safe with me. And besides everyone will know in a few months."

She ended the call before Hermione could say anything. Hermione slumped back into the room where Harry still lay.

"How was that?" He asked hesitantly

"Well you know Ginny… She ruddy brilliant at guessing…" Harry stared at her his emerald green eyes wide in shock.

He cleared his throat. "So she knows then." his voice raspy.

Hermione merely nodded.

Nov 18 12:30 p.m

Harry was practically skipping through his office. Everyone was surprised about his pleasant mood. It seemed after his divorce (and quite a while before) he was moody and far more distant.

"Someone got bedded." Whispered Draco to Kingsley. Kingsley shot him a warning glare and Draco ran off like a mischievous child.

"Mr. Potter will you sign this?" Asked a tall thin woman. "Yes, I will!" Harry quickly read the documents and scribbled his classic signature on the bottom.

"Potter Malfoy!" shouted The Minister and Head of Auror Department Kingsley. The two made their way to Him. "I want you two to go and check this out. And do be cautious with it!" He handed Draco the file.

After Kingsley went off to another duty Draco opened the file. He sighed at the file.

"There was a murder in Muggle London. The Magical Law enforcement caught the curse caster. It was a former Death Eater."

"And why do they need us down there if he was caught?" asked Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Muggles saw it they need to be obliviated." Draco walked toward the floor.

"Wow I'm an Auror and this is what I'm doing." He said following right behind Draco.

4:00 pm

Harry Heard a tap on his office door and the head of Hermione's secretary poked her head in.

"Hello, Janice." Said, Harry.

"M...Mr. Potter could you talk to Ms. Granger she is in tears…" Stuttered Janice.

Harry rushed quickly behind Janice (For a small chubby woman she moved pretty fast) all the way to Hermione's work department.

"Mione?" he knocked on the door.

"Y... Yes?" he heard her sniffle. Harry looked at Janice. She just shrugged and looked down at the clipboard in her hands.

He slowly opened the door and quickly spotted Hermione on the sofa in her office. He moved to sit next to her. She mumbled something but she had her head in her hands so he couldn't hear her.

"What's that?" he asked. She mumbled it again. Harry chuckled and softly moved her hand from her face.

"Ron owled…" she said. Harry looked at her questionably. She then handed him the parchment that had few tear stains.

Dear Hermione,

I am so happy to tell you! Mum said Matt could come for Christmas and I asked him and he said it would be awsome to come! Please don't get all Hermione-ish. Oh, and do tell Harry.

-Ron Weasley

P.S Oh and make sure Harry is not all weird about it.

"Are you crying because he spelled awesome wrong?" Hermione glared at him. "Well what's so bad about this?" he set the letter down beside him.

"Harry my Ex-Husband is taking his Boyfriend to Christmas! A Christmas that I am expected to be at." She said quickly in one breath.

"And why does that matter?" He asked again. "Harry Ex-Husband! His Boyfriend!" She whispered fiercely. He gave her a questioning look. She let out a huge sigh and slumped back into the sofa.

"It's just you know I didn't expect it to be so serious with them…" She said taking her head into her hands again.

Harry was soon hurt and angry with Hermione all at once.

"I Bloody don't believe it, Hermione!" He said through gritted teeth his previous good mood fading.

Hermione looked up in shock.

"You still want to be with Ron!" He whispered. Hermione gave him a confused look. "No Harry where are you getting this from?" she asked Her eyebrows were up and she was looking at him in concern.

"Erm Hello! You can't get over the fact that he moved on!" He knew slowly pacing the office. "And we had sex!" he said this very low.

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks. "Harry...I...I love you."

Harry took a glance at her. She looked like how she did in the fourth year when "Moody" cast the killing curse only inches from her face.

He gave a moment of realization. Why was he being such a twat?He quickly glided to her and sat beside her. "Oh, Mione I'm so sorry!" He eloped her with a hug. She was letting out quiet sobs onto his chest.

"I am a bloody prat!" He said out loud. He rested his chin on her head.

"I really do love you Hermione." he said, "And don't think for a second that I regret what we decided." Hermione gave him her classic enchanting smile.

"In fact Mione my only regret is not loving you first and forever."

A/N Review and I will give you your long lost Hogwarts letter. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT GIVES ME MORE ENCOURAGEMENT TO UPLOAD!

Disclaimer: All rights to J.K Rowling

15 of December

A light blanket of snow fell peacefully outside of Grimmauld Place, and Hermione happened to have this beautiful winter day off. Though she wished she could enjoy the day but her mysterious sickness had other thoughts…

She was actually somewhat happy to be off work due to the fact that it was very hectic. The S.P.M.C.W (Society for the promotion of magical creatures welfare) launch was on the 24th so the office was buzzing with stress to complete everything in time.

Anyway, here Hermione sat by the fire sipping herbal tea to calm her stomach and reading a certain Muggle book... It could have definitely been a good day off work but of course, her stomach had to be bonkers and she had to have a pounding headache…

"I can't be…" She pet the fluff ball beside her aka Aslan her small kitten. Hermione turned a few more pages of the book she was reading.

"I mean we only did it once...Okay, maybe it was twice." She looked at Aslan and swore he gave her a 'Stop lying to yourself look'. She let out a huge sigh "Okay it was three times!" She exclaimed loudly. She took another sip of tea. "What could the chances be that it was to happen?" Hermione spoke aloud.

She glanced slightly at the little brown paper bag containing something she picked up from the Muggle pharmacy earlier that day.

She quickly grabbed the bag pulling out a Muggle pregnancy test. "Maybe it's too early to tell?" She looked at Aslan and he gave her a playful 'Mew'. "You're right I should just try it." She grabbed the test again but quickly put it down. "I should wait for Harry to return!" She gasped.

It felt like hours passed and Hermione tried as hard as she could to draw her attention away from the pregnancy test.

"Ugggggggg Aslan I need to take that test!" She yelled grabbing the test and hurrying to her bathroom. Aslan shook his little cat head and clumsily followed after his owner.

Hermione quickly read the directions.

'Urinate on the small end of the pregnancy test and let sit 5-7 minutes for best result'

She quickly opened the box with shaking hands. She sat on the loo quickly not wanting to change her mind again.

Setting the stick in a plastic disposable cup Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Ohmigosh," She squealed, "I could be pregnant!"

That was the longest five minutes of her life. She grabbed the stick. 'If its negative I'm going to be so disappointed.' she thought to herself for the first time of this whole process. Her hands shaking she turned the stick over revealing the little window determining if she was pregnant or not. She dropped the stick…

Looking in the mirror she lightly touched her stomach. Tears swam in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant!"

"I'm Pregnant!" Aslan gave her a questioning look.

"I'm-"

"Hermione I'm back!" She heard Harry yell from a room below her. Hermione quickly ran down the stairs nearly tripping on the slightly pulled up rug. "Rats…" She mumbled catching herself.

Harry was looking through the post in the kitchen. He looked up at her as she quickly entered the kitchen slipping a little due to her socks on the tile. "Hullo." He said giving her a lopsided grin. "I had the crazy-" He was soon cut off and let out an "Oof" as Hermione rushed into a bone-crushing hug.

She pulled back looking into his eyes for a brief moment then squeezed him again.

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed. Harry pulled back slightly to look at her in awe. "I...wha...that...that's amazing!" he stuttered out. He lifted her up in a hug, she clung to him tightly wrapping her legs around his torso. Silent tears fell down Hermione's cheeks as she hugged the father of her unborn child.

Harry set her down giving her a lingering kiss on the forehead. He glanced slightly at her abdomen. "Erm… Can I?" he asked still in somewhat of a shock that the woman in front of him, his best friend, was carrying his child. Hermione nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks. Harry gave her another hug the squatted down to her abdomen. Glancing up at Hermione quickly he placed a somewhat steady hand on her abdomen.

He observed that her stomach was still flat. Harry looked up at her giving Hermione a huge heartwarming smile, Harry gave her waist area a tight hug. Hermione laughed and eloped him into another heartfelt hug.

"Har?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Mione." He mumbled back. The two were cuddling on the sofa in the drawing room.

"So I was thinking," She sat up to face Harry, "What exactly are we, Harry?" She looked at him with her brows raised.

Harry thought for a brief moment. "Hermione erm I understand that we are having a baby and everything, but I'm not quite ready to get married-" Hermione put a hand up stopping him from his thought.

"Believe me, Harry, neither am I," she spoke sternly, "I meant like are we dating or just friends that are having a baby together?" She was biting her bottom lip. "I mean Harry what do you want to be?" She asked. Harry gently grabbed her hands.

"Hermione honestly you, James, and now this baby mean the most to me out of anything in this whole entire world! Ginny didn't tell me she was pregnant with James until she was four months pregnant! You telling me as soon as you found out means everything to me. And this thing between us, I really want to explore it more." Hermione had a tear running down her face.

"Hermione we both aren't ready for marriage so I can't promise you that anytime soon, but I will promise you that I will keep you and this baby safe," He rested a hand gently on her abdomen, " I know I love the both of you already. So Hermione will you be my girlfriend please?" He made a pleading motion with his hands.

Hermione had tears pouring down her face "Of...course I….will!" She said through a few soft sobs. Harry grinned and eloped her into a bone crushing hug (He was being careful not to hurt the baby) "You hear that little one?!" He spoke to her belly.

"Oh, Harry you truly are perfect." She spoke. He gave his new girlfriend a cheeky grin.

"Are you serious?" She asked. He looked at her questioningly.

"About what?" he asked, confused.

"Ginny didn't tell you she was pregnant until she was four months along?" Harry nodded with a frown. "That's cruel!" Harry gave a shrug.

"I was off at work a lot too so I wasn't exactly there for her…"

"Harry you had to take those missions!" Hermione spoke "Stop being modest! And honestly Harry we all know that she wouldn't let you help her when she was pregnant." Harry let out a huff.

"This won't be like that Hermione," He looked at her deeply, "I won't ruin another child's life." Hermione nodded and gave Harry a reassuring smile.

"And we," Harry stood up and stretched, "Need to make an appointment with a healer." Hermione let out a chuckle. "Already going into protective Father mode I see," Hermione said as she stood up.

18 of December

"Harry I really don't have the time to go to St Mungo's today." Hermione was sitting at her desk going through files for work.

Harry spun her swivel chair around so she was facing her. "Come on Mione, please! I just want to make sure everything is okay with the-" There was a knock on the door and Draco stepped in.

"Hey, Potter I'm going to take an early lunch." Harry gave a nod and Draco left.

Harry looked back at Hermione giving her the best puppy dog eyes. "Fine." Said Hermione. She too wanted to check on the health of the baby.

The two left the ministry flooring to St Mungo's. Harry left to the check-in while Hermione sat waiting for him.

"Hi, I have an appointment for Hermione Granger in the erm… Maternity floor." Harry said awkwardly. The women looked up at Harry in surprise obviously recognizing him. "Erm Okay," she said looking through the files quickly. "Room 33 Healer Thomas will meet with you soon."

Harry and Hermione made their way to the room and as soon as they were settled down no other than Dean Thomas walked in with his clipboard. "Harry Hermione!" He said with a smile. Hermione looked at Harry surprised.

"Hi, Dean!" Said Harry extended his hand to him to shake it. Hermione gave him a hug.

"So I hear someone has a bun in the oven!" Dean spoke. "I was sure you and Ron were over…" said Dean.

"Erm actually," Started Hermione "It's Harry's." She motioned to Harry and he nodded. Dean looked up in surprise. "Oh." He said with a smile.

"And erm Dean we'd like to keep this on a low profile. You know how the press would get." Hermione nodded along with Harry. "No problem," Said Dean nodding, "Most meetings are private," he added to reassure them.

Hermione laid on the bed lifting her shirt to expose her belly. Dean took his wand and muttered a spell over her stomach, her stomach area appeared to turn into a black screen. Dean made a movement with his wand and projected the screen in front of Harry and Hermione.

"You see that fuzzy white little dot?" asked Dean as he pointed to the screen. Hermione glanced at Harry who was looking at the screen in wonder. She nodded and looked back at the screen.

"That's your baby." Said Dean. Hermione smiled like the Cheshire cat. "I'd say the little one is about the size of a pea. And you're about six weeks along." Harry and Hermione nodded.

"So at about six weeks, you should start experiencing nausea, mood swings, bloating, and gas." Hermione nodded. "I have been experiencing some of those," Hermione added shyly. Harry took her hand and squeezed it trying to comfort her. Dean sat on the stool near the end of the bed. "So your breast is likely to have an increased blood flow which will cause soreness," Hermione was blushing madly, "If you experience any cramping or spotting that is completely normal, but if you have any heavy flow consult a healer immediately," Dean said seriously. "You may get tired easily so just try and take it easy, perhaps read a book," Dean said with a smirk. "And with the latest wizarding technology we can," Dean made a swish with his wand and the screen zoomed in on the little embryo, "Zoom in on the lil guy, and you can see that at this stage the baby looks a little like an alien," Dean said with a chuckle. Harry laughed too.

"So?" Harry and Hermione tore their eyes from the screen, "You want to hear a heartbeat?" Harry and Hermione nodded excitedly. Dean did another complicated swish and the beat from within her belly played out loud. Harry smiled at Hermione briefly kissing her hand.

"You can leave whenever you're ready. Hermione you and the little one are looking great, I should see you around the 15th of January." Dean smiled and shook Harry's hand then stepped out.

Hermione let out a content sigh. "Look at him harry." Said Hermione.

"Him? Hermione that's my baby girl in there!" Hermione looked at him.

"Nope, its a boy! Motherly instinct!" Hermione told him.

"We'll see…" He gave her a suspicious look, "It's okay baby girl." He whispered to her belly. Hermione gave him a playful swat.

"Don't let daddy get to you baby boy." She whispered to her own belly.

After leaving their room Hermione wanted to stop at the nursery window to look at the newborns.

"Oh my goodness, Harry look there!" Hermione said motioning toward a baby boy. "Ace Parkinson." He read. "I wonder-" started Hermione. "Yeah, probably hers." sneered Harry.

Just as Hermione and Harry were about to leave they turned a corner into going back through the maternity section just in time to see Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood leave a room and turn toward them. Harry made eye contact with Draco and Hermione with Luna. Hermione glanced down and saw that the two were holding hands.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Luna!"

"Hermione!"

"Are you here to see Parkinson?" asked Harry. "What?" Asked Draco. Luna giggled "Nope." She said with her dreamy voice. She Then rested a hand on her stomach.

"Oh, my gosh Luna!" Hermione squealed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You too I presume?" Luna asked dreamily. Hermione put up a shhhhh sign but nodded excitedly. "Well, we have to get to work Luna, congratulations you two." Said Hermione giving the two of them a wave. "See you at work Malfoy," called Harry.

"What just happened." Asked Harry as they left. "Oh, you didn't catch any of that? " Harry thought for a moment then his eyes lit up. "Dracos the mystery man! And she's having his baby…." Hermione nodded with a huge smile. "Blimey…" Harry said and rubbed his head.

A/N LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!

-hogwarts101


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I greatly apologize for the long wait… R&R

Disclaimer: Only own the plot and OCs.

Chapter 9 S.P.M.C.W. and Christmas

20 of December

9:35am

It was awful. Hermione had never felt so sick in her life!

Harry was holding back her hair as she lost her breakfast into the porcelain. "There There…" Harry patted her back soothingly. He felt awful for her. Hermione sat back from the toilet bowl wiping her mouth.

"Mione I don't think you should go to the opening today…" Started Harry.

"What?! Are you insane Harry? I can't miss this my whole department has been working on this for two years!" She spoke quickly. Harry flinched at the glare she began to give him.

"Well… If you and the baby are truly up for it," He scratched his head nervously, "I suppose you should go." Hermione smiled but that was soon overcome when she lurched toward the loo.

After a well-needed bubble bath, Hermione was feeling much better. "Alright love?" Asked Harry as Hermione was shuffling around her closet.

She let out a rather large sigh. "No…" she spoke sitting doing on a cushion in front of her bed. "I don't have anything to wear!" Tears began forming in her eyes and Harry began to panic due to the fact that he was terrible at crying women.

"No, no no love... erm look at this." He pulled out a light blue trouser suit that was hanging from the rack.

It was like Harry was back in the third year watching Lupin turn into a werewolf. She exploded. "I CAN'T WEAR THAT IT'S GHASTLY! AND I ALREADY PUT ON TOO MUCH WEIGHT!" She yelled in an odd mixture of crying and anger.

Harry quickly threw the trouser suit into the closet then grabbed a nice flowing loose dress. He cautiously offered the bubblegum-colored dress to her. Sniffing she spoke "I suppose...That one could work." Crossing her arms over her chest she let out a small huff.

'Bloody Hell! I thought Ginny was bad!' Thought Harry as he dressed. Hermione was calling for him to hurry up. He made his way downstairs wearing casual black jeans and a baby blue button down. As he met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs she gave his outfit choice a nod of approval then handed him his khaki-colored robe to throw over.

Hermione was wearing her bubblegum pink dress and a nice gray winter jacket over to keep warm along with some black flats her hair French Braided. Harry could just barely see the forming baby bump though he only saw it because he knew it was there.

10:42am

Ron and His new Boyfriend Matt weren't supposed to be flying into London until the 23 but he wanted to surprise Hermione at the S.P.M.C.W. Launch.

Ron had given Matt a brief tour of the Ministry of magic. "Wow, this place is a lot cooler than ours in America!" Matt said in wonder as he looked around. Ron gave him a smile. "Look there Harry and Hermione just arrived." Said Ron motioning toward the entrance.

Of course, Hermione instantly spotted Ron but also saw that he was accompanied by another bloke.

"Harry there's Ron and his boyfriend." Her voice was shaking. As if her nerves weren't already fried this made her much more nervous. Harry turned her toward him. "Listen Hermione everything will be just fine," he spoke calmly with his hand on her shoulders, "you are going to do brilliantly out there." He gave her his classic lopsided smile that melted her heart.

"Harry Hermione!" Ron greeted the two. Harry gave his best mate a manly hug and Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "This is Matt!" As Ron spoke Matt stepped forward extending his hand to Harry. Harry shook his hand "Pleasure." Harry added with a smile. "And the famous Hermione Granger." Said, Matt, as he gave her an awkward hug. "I have heard a lot about you." He said taking a glance at Ron. Hermione gave a soft chuckle but mentally fumed at Ron. "Well I'd love to stay and chat however the opening is about to start so I bid you farewell." Said Hermione stiffly. Harry gave her a quick hug and whispered her a good luck.

"Well, she's a bit of a grouch today." Spoke Ron while scratching his beginning of a scruffy beard. Harry shot him a warning look.

"Let's go then, It'll be hard to make it through the event press," Harry said speaking more to Matt.

12:00pm

Hermione stood in front of a whiskey colored podium looking out to the hundreds of people eager to hear what she had to say. Making eye contact with Harry she gave a confident nod.

"Hello, as many of you know I am Hermione Granger. Today I am pleased to announce the drop in our newest department the S.P.M.C.W. ," the crowd gave an applause, "Our goal is to promote the welfare of the magical creatures all around the world!" She spoke excitedly.

"I...erm...I…" She held a hand over her mouth. "Excuse me while my co-head Hannah Abbott takes over," Hermione spoke quickly. She tried her best to rush off the 'stage' but didn't make it before she vomited off the left side.

Harry had never run so fast in his life and in an instant he was at Hermione's side. Cameras were flashing and the press began asking questions like mad. Harry quickly helped Hermione up handing her the handkerchief that was in his pocket.

Rushing her off stage with a confused Ron and Matt on their tail.

The crowd sat there in shock but Hannah managed to draw their attention away from what happened and continued to tell them about the launch.

In the room where Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Matt were Hermione sat with her head in a rubbish bin while for the millionth time today Harry sat behind her holding back her hair.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! What bug did you get?" Ron asked with a smirk. Hermione momentarily lifted her head from the bin just to glare at Ron.

"Better?" Asked Harry once Hermione sat up. She nodded then rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

Ron began to grow very uncomfortable watching the exchange. "Erm we should get going…" he said slowly. Matt looked at him oddly. "Uhh yeah, I guess we should. Great meeting the two of you. And I'll send you my mom's soup recipe! It's great and it helps with the sickness!" Matt spoke quickly and Hermione nodded along with a smile.

24th Of December 2009

"Blimey. I won't ever be able to show my face in public again!" Hermione was reading the latest Daily Prophet with featured a rather explicit picture of her sicking off the stage. "It's not all that bad." Harry placed a cuppa in front of her she gave him a grin in thanks.

"How is it not bad," She began after taking a long sip of tea., "Think about it, Harry! Pretty soon one of these ruddy reporters is going to say I'm pregnant! And that will soon be confirmed with all the weight I'm putting, plus it could put our baby in danger if there are any more of Voldemort's followers out there-" She was beginning to talk to fas and Harry couldn't keep up with her so he wrapped his arms around her cutting her off.

"Mione, love you are overthinking this. We are no longer in danger! Aurors made sure of it!" He laid a soft kiss on her cheek that instantly helped calm Hermione's nerves. "Now let's go we are staying at the Burrow for Christmas!" Hermione chuckled lightly, even as a full grown man Harry still got excited about Christmas.

She mentally sighed thinking of how hard it would be to keep her pregnancy a secret from everyone especially Mrs. Weasley it was like she was a human pregnancy detector. And the thought of having to face Ron put her in distress. She and Harry had decided to tell everyone about their relationship tonight.

The Burrow

"Harry Hermione!" Shouted as she opened the door to the two of them. Harry slightly panicked as Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione the usual crushing hug.

"Daddy!" Squealed James as Harry entered the room. Harry squatted down greeting his clumsy son with a hug.

"Jamie my boy!"

"Chrismas!" He yelled to Harry. Harry nodded with enthusiasm.

"That's right," Harry leaned toward him secretively, "you know what that means right?" Harry whispered. James nodded madly. "Well tell me then!"

"Presents!" Exclaimed The toddler.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" Yelled a small redhead boy by the name of Freddie.

"Yes, lad?"

"Look what my and uncle Ron found in a chocolate frog!" He handed a card to Harry, Harry took it expecting to see Merlin or Dumbledore but was surprised when he saw his own face on the card.

"Blimey would you look at that." He handed the card up to Hermione as she walked by his side.

"Harry Potter The Boy Who lived and savor of the wizarding world." She read from the back of the card. "Well, I Better have one too!" She said jokingly.

"You do!" Yelled Freddie handing her another card.

"Hermione Granger Best Friend of Harry Potter and war heroine." She read aloud. Harry began to laugh uncontrollably as did James but he was just mimicking his father. Hermione gave Harry a playful slap on the head which sent Freddie into fits of laughter.

"Whos laughing in my house?" Said, Bill, as he walked in. They heard Mr. Weasley yell from the other room that it was actually his house.

"Sorry, Dad my bad!" He yelled back. "Who's laughing in my Dad and Victoire Freddie James and Teddy's Grandpa's house?!" Bill corrected himself.

"Dad stop being silly." Said the 8-year-old Victoire Weasley from the corner of the room. She got up from her corner and allowed her Father to scoop her up into a hug.

"Oh sprout you're no fun." He said giving her a noogie.

"Harry dear Andromeda can't make it but Teddy should be flooing in soon."

"Oooooooo Teddy!" Freddie mocked his cousin making heart shapes with his hands.

"Shut it pipsqueak!" Yelled Victoire.

"Victoire leav vure cousin alone!" Shouted Fleur from the Kitchen.

"Mum!"

"Ne soyez pas une jeune fille Bully!" Yelled Fleur.

"Mais maman hes un crétin!"

"Do as your mother says, Sprout." Said Bill as he began to tickle James.

Harry watched this whole exchange in wonder hoping that one day his household would be like this. Hermione seemed to sense something was bothering him so she offered him a comforting smile.

"Harry Teddy's here!" Yelled Ron.

Harry got up from his position on the floor to greet his godson.

"Teddy!" Harry greeted him with a rough playful hug.

"Uncle Scar!" Teddy took to calling Harry this after he saw the Disney film 'The Lion King'.

"You just get bigger and bigger! What is it two more years till Hogwarts?" Teddy gave an excited nod.

"Well, no one has given me any love yet…" Sighed Hermione pretending to be sad.

"I'll hug you, Minnie!" Yelled Freddie.

"No, I will!" Yelled Victoire

"Me!" Squealed Little James.

Hermione laughed happily as the kids bombarded her with hugs.

"Hey easy on her!" Said Harry quickly.

"I'm just fine Harry." Spoke Hermione from the middle of the bunch of children.

Later that night After Dinner

"Come on children its bedtime." Said Angelina George's wife and Freddies Mum.

"Awww come on." Said Teddy and Freddie in unison.

"Gin, James is already asleep want to put him down?" Said Harry pointing to the Child sleeping on Ron's Lap. Ginny took the sleeping child from her brother and headed toward the kid's room.

"Mummy do I have to go to bed?" Asked Victoire with a yawn.

"Ves my luv." Spoke Fleur "See Baby Ava is also sleeping." She motioned to Percy and Penelope's firstborn.

"Don't forget Santa's coming tonight!" George said to the Kids excitedly.

After all the children were put down (Teddy, Victoire, Freddie, James, and Ava) to bed all of the adults (Harry, Hermione Molly, Author, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Ron, Matt, And Ginny) sat in the living room chatting.

"It's a shame Charlie couldn't make it." Said Molly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So Matt tell us a bit about yourself!" Said Ginny.

For the first time that night Matt talked. He told everyone stories from his childhood and about his career and how he and Ron met. Of course, Mr. Weasley had questions about the muggle America so those were answered.

Just as the night was winding down Harry and Hermione made a silent agreement to tell the group about their relationship.

"Erm Hermione and I erm...we wanted to tell the group of you that...we are erm… We're together now." As his last word slipped Harry first made eye contact with Ginny who didn't seem surprised at all. Then, Ron, he didn't look mad which was a good sign but he didn't look happy. Everyone else in the group seemed ecstatic.

"I always knew you and Barfy would be together!" Said, George. His wife hit him upside the head for calling Hermione Barfy.

It was weird being in Ron's old room weird but familiar. What made it so weird was that Hermione was lying beside him on the pullout bed. He heard Ron's familiar snoring but that was weird because he also heard Matt's snoring. Turning over he wrapped his arm around Hermione lightly caressing Her belly.

"I love the two of you." He whispered to Her.

"And we love you." She whispered back Putting Her hand on top of his.

Christmas Day

"Daddy!"

"Uncle Scar."

"Daddy!"

"Uncle Scar!"

"It's Christmas!"

Harry was awoken by his Son and godson in the dead of the morning. (Well not entirely it was half past eight)

"I'm up Merlin's Beard I'm up." He grabbed his glasses from the ground and placed them on his face. "Wheres Hermione?" He asked scratching his head.

"In the washroom. She was in a rush to get there too!" answered Teddy with a laugh.

The three boys Made their way downstairs where Mrs. Weasley was already busy at work for the day's food. He was glad at this due to the fact that it would draw her attention away from Hermione.

"Harry, would you be a dear and tell everyone that breakfast is ready?" He nodded and began to make his way around the burrow telling everyone. As always Ron was the first at the table.

"Alright Love?" Harry asked as Hermione made her way to the table.

Once everyone was well fed the children were eager to open up their gifts. As always everyone received their traditional Weasley sweaters. Harry handed out the gifts he got for the kids. He got James a train set and Teddy got mini Quittedige sets that you can play on foot. He Gave Hermione a beautiful white gold necklace with a stare hanging from the chain. Everyone else received cool little trinkets and whatnots.

Hermione gave Harry a pocket watch that used to be her grandfathers.

"Hermione I can't accept this." He looked at the watch in amazement.

"He'd of wanted you to have it. From one great man to another." She said with a smile. Harry unconsciously gave her a kiss and this earned gasps from the young children around them. Hermione briefly chuckled.

As the kids played with their toys Harry pulled Hermione aside.

"I actually have another gift for you."

"Me as well," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry pulled an envelope from his jacket Handed it to her. She did the same but pulling out a slender wooden box.

"You open it first." Said Hermione nervously. Harry smiled and clicked open the latch on the box revealing a quill. "It's made from-"

"Hedwig's feather." Finished Harry with a teary smile. "It's brilliant Hermione!"

"Really? I Had a few of her feathers and just thought-"

"I love it Mione it's perfect!" Hermione looked relieved. "Open yours."

Hermione carefully opened the envelope and pulled out three plane tickets. As she read where the flight was to tears rapidly began falling down her face.

"I've been doing research and I found exactly where they are in Australia. Me you and James are flying there on New Year's day to get them, to bring them home." Harry took her hands as he spoke. Hermione was wordless. Not knowing what else to do she gave Harry a breathtaking hug.

"You are the best Harry Potter." She whispered.

When Harry and Hermione rejoined the rest of the group there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Oh, I'll get it." Said Molly rushing to the door.

Opening the door she was surprised to see a boy with khaki pants and a striped red and white shirt with boxed glasses he also had the reddest hair she had ever seen. (And that's really saying something)

"Well hello dear, How can we help you?"

"Hi, My name is Hosteen Shelby Dunbar," Mrs. Wesley Heard George and Ron laughing at the boy's name behind her, "And I'm Looking for my father."

"And who's that?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronald Weasley." Spoke the boy now known as Hosteen.

A/N OMG A CLIFFHANGER. I do hope you like this story. All Reviews are welcome:)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't know why but this chapter was hard to write...Yay Chapter ten! All reviews welcome!

Enjoy :)

Chapter 10 Confusion And Union

25 December 2009

The Drawing Room

Harry and Hermione returned to the sitting room where everyone sat looking at a boy who had just knocked on the door.

"And I'm Looking for my father."

"And who's that?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronald Weasley." Spoke the boy now known to the others as Hosteen.

Though Harry and Hermione missed the beginning of the conversation they were pretty aware of what was happening.

Every eye single eye in the room was on Ronald Weasley. Ron looked back at them in disbelief.

"What? You believe him?" He gave a shaky chuckle, "He's not mine!" Ron made eye contact with every person in the room searching for someone who believed him. Making eye contact with Hermione he saw that her eyes were filled with pain and confusion.

"Hermione!" He spoke, "He's not mine! You and I both know—"

"Blimey Ron the kid is literally the spitting image of you!" Cut in George. "He's tall and has your long nose!" Hosteen touched his nose lightly at George's last comment.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly jumped out of her thoughts. "Oh! Please come in dear! We must sort this out if what you say is true of course." She quickly ushered the boy in.

"It is true!" The boy spoke urgently, "My grandmum told me!"

"And who is your Mother dear?" Mrs. Weasley led the boy to the sofa where he stumbled into the fluffy cushion.

"Fay Dunbar." Spoke Hermione for the first time since the boy had entered. Hosteen nodded quickly.

As quickly as a Cornish Pixie would zoom Ron's face stuck with realization. "Merlin…" Ron whispered. Matt who was very confused with the whole situation began to speak up.

"Wait this can't be true. Ron, you said you were infertile!?" Matt spoke trying to take Ron's side. Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp of horror.

"Well, obviously not," Hosteen mumbled. George gave a laugh and high fived him.

"Because He is," Hermione suddenly spoke moving away from Harry's side, he reached to stop her but she moved quickly, "We had you tested loads of times and you are!" She was furiously pointing her finger at Ron who was turning beet red.

"You cheated on me?!" When Ron didn't answer she slapped right on the left side of his face leaving red fingerprints on his right cheek. Bill and George gave small snickers.

Harry stepped forward, "Hermione I—" She turned toward Harry giving him a warning look and He quickly retreated.

"Did you cheat on me!?" She asked while holding up her hand.

Ron who was clutching his face finally spoke up.

"I am infertile but that doesn't me I wasn't then!" Scratching his head he continued. "I slept with Fay when I left during the Horcrux hunt… so I didn't cheat on you."

Hermione lowered her hand away from Ron. "Congratulations Ronald, you're a Father." She spat coldly and left the room.

"I...erm sorry mate." Said Harry before following after Hermione.

"Oh, dear your Mother must be worried about you!" Spoke Mrs. Weasley.

"Eh...Probably not." Hosteen Said while grabbing one of the mini pies from the table in front of him.

"W...Why not?" Asked Ron talking to the child for.

"Oh, she died when I was born." He answered plainly. "My grandmum and Pa take care of me." He took a bite of another pie while everyone in the room felt for him.

"Well, you should owl them to let them know where you are then." Said Mr. Weasley as he stood from his recliner to grab some parchment. Hosteen nodded in agreement.

The Kitchen

"Hermione everything is fine." Harry patted her back in a soothing manner.

"I know, I know." She rubbed her eyes. 'Everything seemed to be perfect but then this came along…'

"Mione all the baby books say stress is bad for the baby…" Harry spoke softly. Hermione smiled at him happy that he was always thinking of the well being of their unborn child.

"Talk to me. Just let it out."

"Harry I'm not even that mad at Ron, it's just I feel so awful for that child! He has to be at least ten! He has had no father!"

"I didn't have a father and I turned out just fine," Harry said with his signature grin.

"I know Harry but your father died. His...His was still out there." Harry gave her an understanding nod.

Back in the Drawing Room

"So...why did you come find me?" Asked Ron.

"Why not?" Said Hosteen. Ron shrugged. Matt gripped Ron's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Actually," Hosteen spoke nervously, "I wanted to live with you a year before I went to Hogwarts."

Rob looked at the boy in disbelief. "Me? You want to live with me?"

"Well yeah of course," Hosteen helped himself to one of the chocolate frogs on the little table in front of him, "You are my Father." As he opened the chocolate frog package the frog quickly jumped into the air and onto the ground. "What a wicked little Bugger! I never do get a good hop out of em!" Ron chuckled at his new found son.

"Listen Hosteen… things are a bit complicated for me at the moment," the boy stared at Ron, "And Well I actually currently live in New York."

"And why is that a problem? I've heard you're loaded!" Hosteen spoke happily and rubbed his thumb and index finger to get to show a money sign.

"I...mean erm…" Rob looked at Matt for support but he just gave him a shrug. "Well, we can see what your Grandparents will say eh?"

Hosteen shot up with happiness. He gave Rob an unexpected hug. "Thanks...Dad."

Ron looked at Matt in slight fear but gave the boy an awkward pat on the back. "Erm, no problem."

The First of January 2010

"I can't believe he is actually going through with this." Spoke Harry as he threw some clothing into James suitcase.

"Me neither!" Shouted Hermione from the closet in her room. She too was packing for their New Years trip to Australia to find her parents. "I mean do you think he is even mature enough to raise a kid?!"

"Merlin I don't know!" Harry yelled back. "James will you go grab your tennies, thereby the front door." The toddler nodded and stumbled off to get his shoes.

Harry entered Hermione's room (they still hadn't put all their stuff in the same room) and sat on her bed watching her pack. "It's a shame what happened to his Mum." Said Hermione sadly. "She was a good friend of mine."

"Well, you better make sure to tell Hosteen stories about her. It always made me feel better to her about my parents." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist lightly touching her abdomen.

"I just hope Ron doesn't mess him up." Whispered Hermione while she turned around to hug Harry.

"Daddy I got my tennies!" Squealed James.

"That's my champ!" Said, Harry. He let go of Hermione and quickly scooped up James. "Are you ready for a Jolly Holiday Champ?" James nodded vigorously.

A 21-hour flight with a toddler was not fun whatsoever.

"Maybe we could slip him some dreamless sleep potion," Harry said to Hermione as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"No! And he is quite content at the moment." Hermione motioned to the toddler who was sleeping in a cot that the airlines provided them.

"Yeah five hours later with three tantrums…" Harry snorted wittily. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Harry's comment.

Australia The Second of January 2010

Harry and Hermione had just gotten off the plane and were just about ready to pass out from exhaustion. James had cried nearly the whole flight, so much, in fact, they had to cast a charm to mute the sound from the annoyed people in the first class compartment.

"We should already be checked into our hotel," Harry spoke while shifting James on his hip. "Brilliant." Was all Hermione said.

She was even more exhausted than Harry. Her pregnancy hormones were through the roof. She nearly started crying on the plane because the flight attendant forgot to put ice in her water.

They got to the hotel room through the floo network. "It's quite amazing that this hotel is for the wizardry community." Said, Hermione, as she looked around in amazement. Harry could already tell that she was excited to learn everything possible about the Wizarding World of Australia.

A young man with a handlebar mustache dressed in a red suit with a black bow tie and slicked back hair approached them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! We have been waiting for your arrival." He spoke with an Italian accent and offered his hand to Harry and Harry shook it respectfully. "It's just Harry." He told the man.

"Yes yes of course! Your room is just this way." Levitating their bags he began to lead the way to the room.

Soon the man stopped in front of a grand door. The man who eventually introduces himself as Alonzo opened the door with an old style key. "Harry sir I present your Master suite!" Alonzo made a dramatic motion with his hands as the door swung open.

"Thank you, Alonzo." Harry took the bags and moved them into the three-room suite.

"Harry this place is a bit extravagant," Hermione began to speak as she looked around the suite, "This must of cost loads!"

"Hermione…"

"I don't even think we will be staying here once I find my parents!" She was talking quickly as she wandered the rooms.

"Erm, Hermione…"

"It's so fancy I mean look at the-"

"Hermione!" Harry raised his voice finally gaining her attention. "I own it!" Harry swore her jaw hit the ground.

"Come again?!"

"I own it," Harry said again as he looked around the place in wonder, "I guess my grandparents on my father's side loved to vacation in Sydney so the opened a hotel!" Hermione began to laugh at the thought of someone opening a hotel due to the fact that they just loved to vacation there.

"So we leave in the morning to find them?" Asked Hermione. Harry took her hand softly. "Well, I do already know their address it won't be too difficult!"

The next morning Harry and James were up especially early due to the time changes.

"Why Minnie so tired?" asked James. Harry placed the bowl of oatmeal in front of his son. "Well you see Hermione's body is having to work a little harder…" said Harry trying his best to explain Hermione's conditions without giving too much away.

"Why?" Mumbled James through a mouth full of oatmeal.

"You'll be able to find out soon." Harry ruffled his son's hair causing James to spit out his breakfast with laughter.

"Almost ready?" Asked Harry peeking into the bathroom to see Hermione putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Just about…" she replied nervously.

Harry called a cab and told the driver the address. Hermione was antsy the whole way and James just played with Harry's glasses.

"How does the spell work?" Asked Harry. "As soon as I make eye contact with My Mum or Dad it will wear off." She replied anxiously while twiddling her thumbs. Harry chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

The cab driver approached a rather large house. Hermione looked anxiously at it as Harry handed the driver a few Australian dollars.

Harry carried James and followed after Hermione toward the front door of the house. Stopping at the door Hermione took one last glance at Harry then rang the bell.

It took about ten seconds and the door opened there stood a boy (Harry guessed he was about 9 or 10) with the curliest brown hair and deepest brown eyes and all along his face were endless freckles.

"Mum!" He shouted quickly causing Hermione and Harry to jump.

"What Henry? Who's at the door?" Harry saw a slender woman who he instantly recognized to be Hermione's Mum. She had the same color hair that was tied up into a tight bun he also recognized her nose. Hermione definitely had her Mums Nose.

Hermione took her eyes away from the boy and looked directly into the approaching woman's eyes.

"H...Her...Hermione!"

A/N: Okay honestly not my best work but I do quite like how this chapter ended. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters belongs to me only O.C and the plot the rest is J.K. Rowling

(Check Out my finished Fanfic called "How It Came To This")

A/N Let get started, shall we?

Chapter 011 (dnew new new new new new new new. This is supposed to be the Stranger Things intro song :D )

Hermione took her eyes away from the boy and looked directly into the approaching woman's eyes.

"H...Her...Hermione!"

"Hi, Mum." Hermione quickly eloped the woman in a hug which she quickly returned. "Hermione Jean where have you been!" The woman began to examine her daughters face causing Hermione to laugh. "Long story Mum." Tears were now pouring down both of the woman's faces. "Hank get down here!" Yelled Hermione's Mother.

Harry saw as a tall man with sandy colored hair and large framed glasses approached the door and instantly squeezed Hermione into a hug. "My baby girl! Jean it's our baby girl!" Hermione's Mum, who Harry now identified as Jean, nodded as tears fell freely down her face.

Harry who was holding James took a step back allowing the family to cry and hug. The boy who answered the door also took a step back trying to figure out what was going on. Harry gave the confused boy a reassuring smile as he readjusted James in his arms.

"Oh, Henry dear come to meet your sister!" Said Jean ushering her son toward her teary-eyed daughter. "Erm, I'm Henry." The boy told her awkwardly. "Hermione." She replied by offering him a handshake.

"And who's this?" Asked Jean finally noticing the other company on her porch. "Mum Dad you remember Harry?" Asked Hermione. "What the scrawny little lad you went to school with?" Asked Hank. "Erm yeah, that would be me, sir." Said, Harry, while shaking Hanks' hand. "Well, you really shaped into a dashing young man!" Said Jean.

"And who might this little Roo be?" Jean asked while tickling James causing him to laugh. "This is James," Harry said Happily. Jean gave a gasp. "Is He yours." She asked Hermione excitedly. Hermione gave a slight blush. "No, unfortunately, he is not, but perhaps we could go inside so we could catch up?"

Jean and Hank lead them to a drawing room where Hermione began her long explanation on why she had to leave and why it took her so long to try and find them.

"You were married to that red-headed fellow!" Hank spoke in shock. "Erm yeah…" Hermione began. "I never did like that git!" Spoke Jean. "Well um now...Harry and I are together." Hermione said while taking Harry's hand.

Harry swore he had never seen Hermione so nervous. He squeezed her hand trying to provide as much comfort as he could at the moment. "Then who's baby is that?" Asked Hank while pointing to James who was quietly playing with Henry. "He's my son sir. I was also married but obviously, things didn't work out." Hermione's parents nodded in understanding. "Well, anything else you'd like to tell us, dear?" Asked Jean sweetly. Hermione sighed "Erm actually yeah I've got one more thing." She gave Harry a knowing look then looked back at her parents. "I'm actually...pregnant." She said with a shy smile.

Harry had never heard a squeal so high pitched. Jean quickly rushed over to Hermione surprising the both of them. She gently placed a hand on Hermione's belly. "How far along are you? Do you know the gender? Oh my goodness, my first grandbaby!" Hermione laughed at her mother's excitement. "I'm just about 8 weeks. We don't know the gender yet and yes indeed this is your first blood grandbaby." Jean let out another squeal of excitement. "Oh, Hank isn't this just brilliant! I bet it's a boy I can just feel it!" Jean gave Hermione's Barely showing baby bump a soft rub.

"Are you okay dad?" Hermione Asked Hank nervously. Hank quickly rubbed his eyes. "Oh, just great you know my allergies." He said with a sniff.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of the family catching up and eventually Hermione's parents told them that the day Hermione left was the day her mother and father were going to share their unexpected pregnancy news. Harry told Henry all about the magical world and to his excitement he explained Quidditch to him. "You actually fly around on brooms?" Henry asked. Harry nodded and James let out a happy laugh.

"So you're like my sister's boyfriend?" Henry asked with an evil smirk. Harry gave a nervous laugh and nodded. "And you guys live in London?" Asked Henry. Harry nodded again also noticing that the young boy had more of an Aussie accent as did Jean and Hank.

"Mum and Dad are from London. They moved here when Mum was pregnant with me though." Henry explained to Harry.

The day continued and the family laughed and cried a lot. Hermione was very excited to get to know her brother. She learned that he definitely took after their father inheriting his goofy personality and oddly enough his love for sports and games.

"Do you play football, Harry?!" Henry asked excitedly after returning from his room with the familiar looking ball.

"I played a little at school when I was young but my cousin always told the other kids to kick the ball at my face." Said Harry with a chuckle. Henry and Hermione stared at Harry in shock.

"That's a bit rotten," Henry replied. "Dad and I will teach you to play!" Henry smiled happily causing his dimples to appear. "The Sydney Swans are our favorite League! Right, dad?!"

The boys migrated to the back lawn and Began to teach Harry (and James but he was not all that interested) how to play the popular sport.

Jean and Hermione were in the Kitchen preparing an early dinner.

"Is he good to you Hermione?" Asked Jean while she looked at the boys playing outside.

Hermione looked up from chopping vegetables. "Mum Harry is absolutely perfect. I thought I was in love with Ron but being with Harry is so much different and just better all together. I love Him so much." Explained Hermione beginning to get all teary eyed for the millionth time that day. "Ugg These Hormones!" She sighed, quickly wiping the tears away.

Jean eloped her daughter in a hug. "Hermione I am so proud of you." She told her. Hermione smiled weakly. "And if you ever have any questions about pregnancy or labor you can always ask me." Added Jean. Hermione agreed politely.

"So is he any good in bed?" Asked Jean with a smirk. "MUM!" Yelled Hermione while throwing the kitchen towel at her mother. "I'm just curious! I feel I've just missed out on so much." She explained.

"And my sex life is a part of that?" Questioned Hermione. The two broke out in laughter.

The boys came in all sweaty and gross so Mrs. Granger ordered them to go wash up before dinner.

"So do you two have any plans on marriage?" Asked Mr. Granger. "Hank! Now that's none of our business." Mrs. Granger cut in.

"Mum it's fine. However, Harry and I decided we are not ready for that yet and we don't actually know if we ever will be." She explained to her father. "Right Harry?" Harry was making funny faces to James and Henry.

"Oh," Harry turned to them and blushed, "Yeah I love Mione and if she wants to get married then I'll meet her at the altar in a rush. If not then that's fine and I will love her no matter what." Hermione began blushing madly at Harry's comment.

After dinner, everyone decides they wanted to watch a movie. Deciding on Finding Nemo (mostly for James and Henry) everyone sat on the large sofa and begun to watch. Hermione was cuddled up on Harry's lap while Henry and James sat on the floor together. Mr. Granger had his arm wrapped around Mrs. Granger's shoulder.

Not even half an hour into the movie and both boys were passed out. Harry took James up to Henry's room and Mr. Granger followed him caring Henry.

Hermione was already in bed when Harry came into the guest bedroom. Harry sat down and began to pull off his shirt and to his surprise, Hermione crawled over to him and began kissing his back.

He let out a surprised moan of lust. Hermione was now sitting on his lap passionately kissing him. She pushed him down roughly on to the bed.

"But Mione...Your parents…" He said deeply. Putting her finger over his lips she slowly pulled off her cotton sleep shirt.

"Fuck it." Said Harry before grabbing Hermione carefully and spinning her under him. She let out an excited giggle.

A/N

UGGGG I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! I NEED SUGGESTIONS! REVIEW PLZ.

(Check Out my finished Fanfic called "How It Came To This")


	12. Chapter 12

(Check Out My Finished Fanfiction called "How It Came To This" it is very emotional if you are into that kind of thing)

Chapter 12

The 10th of January 2010

Hermione's parents were more and more joyed due to Harry and Hermione's visit. But eventually most great things have to end. Hermione's Parents had already made plans to move to England and open up a chain dentist practice there. However, Henry, Hermione's little brother, was very sad to be moving from where he thought would be his forever home.

"Don't worry Henry, when you get to England you can meet all of James's cousins. I'm sure they will be thrilled to play with you!" Hermione told her brother cheering him up a bit.

Hermione and Harry finished packing up their luggage and before they knew it they were saying goodbye to Hermione's parents.

"We will see you at the end of the month, okay?" Questioned Jane with small uncertainty.

"Yes Mum. We will have your house all prepared for you by then." Said Hermione. Her, Harry, and James gave the family hugs and kisses before leaving for the airport.

Back in England

Harry and Hermione took a cab Home from the Airport and as soon as they sat down on the new comfy sofa the three quickly fell asleep.

Hermione woke up to the smell of sausage and egg. Her stomach began to grumble as she sat up from the sofa and lazily rubbed her eyes.

"Hello lovely," Harry said when Hermione entered their kitchen. She gave a soft smile at him and sat down on one of the barstools near the counter.

"Where is James?" She asked groggily.

"Oh, Ginny came and picked him up this morning." Harry explained sadly while he stirred the eggs on the stove. "Erm, Mione." Harry said seriously as he served her eggs and sausage on a plate which she accepted happily.

Hermione looked up cautiously. "Hermione I got a call from Auror Headquarters this morning." He spoke slowly. "They want me to go on a mission in Asia." He explained. Hermione nodded in understanding. "But I declined it.." He started.

"What!" Began Hermione. She knew how important Harry's job was to him. "Why?" She asked. Knowing Hermione Harry knew she would have loads of questions on the matter so he just gave her his best answer.

"Mione I don't want to leave you. I don't want the same thing that happened with Ginny and I to Happen to us." Said, Harry, while taking a seat next to Hermione. Hermione looked torn.

"B- But Harry you love that job, and you-"

"Hermione I love you more and I just can't bear the thought of being away from you and this baby. I don't want to be worried that some sicko will come after you when i'm gone. And most importantly I don't want to miss a single second of this pregnancy." Harry explained while taking Hermione's hand.

Hermione didn't know whether to cry or yell at Harry...so she did a weird mix between the two.

"Harry...I..I...love you...But...you don't have to always choose us…" She said through sobs.

"What do you mean I don't have to always choose you? I'll always choose you Mione, you are my family and that's the most important thing to me." Said Harry while taking her into his arms. Hermione still feeling a bit conflicted settled into Harry's arms letting out a small sigh.

"We better start planning Mum and Dads House." Said, Hermione, while taking a bite of her eggs. Harry nodded. "Also we have a doctors appointment on the 15th." She said excitedly. Harry smiled and rubbed her belly happily.

"Ugh I just want you out already!" Harry said to her barely protruding belly.

The 15th of January 2010

"Harry and Hermione! Just the people scheduled for today!" Said Dean Thomas. Hermione gave a small chuckle and followed after Dean through the Hospitals corridors until they reached an empty room.

Hermione quickly changed into a robe and sat down on the medical bed. Dean swished his wand near Hermione's Belly and projected the image onto a screen near the hospital bed. Harry smiled happily at the image on the screen.

He already noticed that the fetus was noticeably bigger in size. He gave Hermione a kiss on her temple happily.

Dean Thomas began explaining the changes in the growing baby while taking measurements with his wand. "The baby is now beginning to grow bones and joints." he explained excitedly. He used his wand to motion to the babies wiggling arm.

"How have you been feeling Hermione?" asked Dean while he reached for his clipboard which was sitting beside him on a counter.

"Very tired, emotional, bloated, and nauseous." Said Hermione. Harry let out a small chuckle earning a glare from Hermione. Dean nodded and took notes on his clipboard.

"All very normal symptoms." He said with a sympathetic smile. "So good news is that the baby is looking great in size, however the current size of the baby will double within the next three weeks."

"Any bad news?" Harry asked with extremely deep concern. Hermione also began to slightly panic.

"No! It's not bad at all really! It's just this part of the pregnancy is always one of the most anxious points for the parents." Dean explained. Hermione and Harry let out small sighs in unison while waiting for Dean to continue. "We strongly suggest at this time to do genetic testing to test the baby for harmful syndromes and chromosomal abnormalities," Dean said while taking a pamphlet from the counter and handing it to Hermione.

"Oh, of course, I've read a bit about it in my pregnancy booklets." said Hermione. Harry was so pleased that Hermione was so serious about her reading. "It checks for stuff like down syndrome and practically any chromosome abnormalities." She explained to Harry.

I think it would be a good idea to do some tests." Harry said with a shrug. "I mean it's always good to be cautious." Hermione nodded agreeing.

"Brilliant, we will just need to test some of Hermione's amniotic fluids and while we are in the area I will check how everything is running down there." Dean said casually.

"Last time I checked everything seemed fine…" Harry said with a goofy smirk. "HARRY!" Hermione yelled angrily while flushing beet red giving Ron a run for his money.

Dean let out a choke of laughter also earning a devil like glare from Hermione. "*ahem* While I'm sure that your, eh, vagina is working I'll be checking for uterus abnormalities." Dean said while putting on blue latex gloves.

Hermione propped her legs up using the stands exposing all of her lady bits. Dean sat on the stool in front of her grabbing a long needle looking object from a trey a medi witch provided him.

"I always prefer to use the muggle technique for this procedure. The wizarding world's way as gone terribly wrong in some cases." He said with a sad sigh. Hermione was relieved to hear that the safer technique was being used for her pregnancy.

Within minutes Dean was done, and Hermione had never been gladder to get something over with. "I'll ring you with the test result by this time next week." He took the fluid from the needle and put it in a small vile.

"And when will our next appointment be?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Ah, your 13 week check up will be on the 12th of February."

"And will we be able to find out the gender on that appointment?" She asked excitedly. Harry smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, you will." Dean Replied with a smile.

"Do you think we could get a female Healer?" Harry asked as they left St. Mungos.

"Am I sensing jealousy from The Harry Potter?" Hermione asked while intertwining fingers with Harry.

"No! It's just that Dean Is a childhood friend, do you really want him to look at your bits?" Harry said with obvious fake concern causing Hermione to laugh.

"But what if the female doctor is a lesbian? I've never enjoyed the love of a woman! What if I can't control myself?" Hermione said teasingly. Harry paused at the thought of Hermione being with a women. "Well-" He started.

"Oh you PIG." She swatted him playfully. He gave her an "oink" before giving her a quick peck on the lips just as they reached Harry's, Mercedes Benz.

"Oooo we should stop at a muggle shopping center!" Hermione said excitedly. She gave Harry pleading puppy-dog eyes and he hesitantly agreed.

It was a short drive to the nearest muggle shopping center in London.

Hermione immediately dragged Harry into the maternity section of a popular muggle shop.

"What's this for?" asked Harry while pointing to the stretch band on a pair of Jeans. "It's for the belly to have room." explained Hermione but Harry still looked dumbfounded. "You know as the woman gets 'fatter'" She indicated to her growing belly and Harry's face let out realization.

Hermione picked out four pairs of jeans two skirts and at least five blouses and tee-shirts. She also managed to bring Harry to the men's section and the two began to choose clothing for Harry.

"Oooo, Love look at these." Hermione said while picking up a pair of obviously tight-fitting briefs that were hot pink with baby blue stripes horizontally.

"Blimey no!" He said when he saw them.

"But you'll look so sexy." Hermione said while biting her lip. Bloody hell these hormones were getting to her.

Harry could barely resist and agreed to those along with two other pairs in different colors. Hermione also choose Harry some plain black slacks a couple plain colored tee-shirts and an emerald green button up. Green was definitely beginning to be one of Hermione's new favorite colors.

They left the store earning a smirk from the cashier when she scanned the colorful briefs.

The pair explored the center more until Hermione found a baby store.

"Awe Harry look at all of the stuff!" She exclaimed Happily. Harry grinned ear to ear watching Hermione wander about the store in wonder.

"Do you think we should start shopping for clothing now or wait until we know the gender?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Perhaps we should wait," Began harry but he soon realized that that was not the answer that Hermione wanted, "Or maybe we could look for some gender neutral items?" He finished. Hermione nodded Happily and wander about the clothing.

The first item Hermione chose was a wool mellow yellow jumper. "It's so adorable!" She exclaimed as her eyes began to water. Harry squeezed her in a hug and kissed her temple.

Harry and Hermione choose other items like plain sleep nighties and shirts that said cheesy quotes like "I love my mum and dad".

Harry chose a stuffed owl and a stuffed lion as well. He could tell that Hermione really wanted to choose a crib but he eventually convinced her to wait until they knew the gender.

Gallons later the pair was Home at Grimmauld Place sitting comfortably on the sofa together.

"Hermione I love you so much," Harry said randomly. Hermione smiled lazily giving Harry a passionate kiss. "I just want you to know I'm so incredibly happy." He told her.

"I am too Har'...now more than ever. Everything is falling into place, I mean with us and even with my parents." Hermione said so happily. "Yeah" Agreed Harry. Hermione snuggled contently into Harry's neck.

"I love when you grow your beard out like this." Said, Hermione, while playing with the short scruffy hair on his face. "I've always thought it makes me look like a tosser." He said with a laugh. "Only when your hairs long do you look like a tosser." Hermione replied cheekily.

Ministry Of Magic

"Miss Granger Miss Lovegood would like to visit you. Shall I send her in?" Hermione's new secretary asked from the floo.

"Yes, Olivia you can send her in thanks." Said, Hermione, while moving papers from her desk.

Luna Lovegood rushed into Hermione's office clearly overjoyed for a Monday morning. She gave Hermione a quick hug then took a seat beside her.

"Luna you look very delighted." Hermione said cautiously. If Luna was ever very happy it either meant...well Hermione could never actually guess with Luna. She was definitely a woman of surprise.

"Hermione! DRACOPROPOSEDTOME!" Luna said very quickly while squealing. "What?" asked Hermione truly unsure of what Luna said the first time.

"IM GETTING MARRIED!" Luna quickly flashed her huge diamond wedding ring to Hermione. Hermione was flabbergasted.

"T... To Draco?" She asked. Luna nodded excitedly. "And I want you to be my maid of honor for our wedding in a months time!" Luna said dreamily.

"In a month?" Hermione stuttered. It was still new news to her that Draco and Luna were together and having a baby but now they were getting married. In a bloody month!

"Yeah, we want to have the wedding before Scorpius stars showing too much. We told my dad and Dracos Mum that we were expecting and they were both overjoyed! I've never seen Draco so happy." Luna explained while looking off into the distance.

"Scorpius?" Hermione questioned. Luna nodded and placed a hand on her belly. She was probably five weeks ahead of Hermione in her pregnancy. "That's the name Draco choose for our little lad. I thought it was the perfect amount of unusual. Scorpius Xenophilius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Oh, That's wonderful Luna!" Hermione said after coming out of shock. "I'd love to be your maid of Honor!" She exclaimed. Luna squealed with delight.

"And How are you Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Oh, I'm truly brilliant Luna. In a couple of weeks Harry and I will find out the gender of our baby." said Hermione Happily.

"Oh, Joy! What are the pair of you hoping for?" asked Luna.

"I want a boy and Harry wants his baby girl. I think James would like a brother as well but we haven't told anyone about the pregnancy besides you, Draco, and my parents." Explained Hermione. "I don't even know how we are going to go about telling everyone else."

"The Daily Prophet did a report about Draco and I. They made it out to be a completely awful thing you know because the whole death eater thing," Hermione nodded, "But that's not who Draco is I've seen who he really is." Hermione swore this was the most open conversation she had ever had with Luna.

25th of January 2009

Harry was not sure how he felt about the whole Luna Draco wedding. Of course, he was very respectful of Luna but Harry was still very dodgy with Draco.

"Scorpius Xenophilius Hyperion Malfoy is a bit of a mouthful don't you think Mione?" Asked Harry. She was sitting beside him in bed reading another pregnancy book. "I mean it is Luna and Draco's son. It's bound to be extraordinarily different." She replied not looking up from her book.

Just then the landline rang.

Harry was quick to answer.

"Hi, Harry it's Dean Thomas your healers have the test results from the genetic testing."

"Oh, one second let me put you on speaker so Hermione can hear."

"Hi Dean." Said Hermione.

"Hey, So...The good news is that the baby definitely has no syndromes of any sort." Said dean slowly.

"And?" Said Harry and Hermione in unison.

"Well, this part is a bit odd. Most humans only have 23 chromosomes but this baby somehow has 24…" Dean talked cautiously.

"Is..is it harmful?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes were already beginning to gather tears and Harry's heart rate increased massively.

"Well every Hominidae except Humans have 24 chromosomes like Neanderthals and such but in this case, we don't believe that it's the case. There is only one other known documentation of this happening but we believe that the extra chromosome is-"

"An extra magical link. Like the one Godric Gryffindor had." Hermione finished.

"Yes, exactly. You of all people would know that Hermione." Said Dean with relief.

"What is it?" Harry asked. He seemed to calm more now that Hermione seemed to understand. Looking at Hermione he saw the familiar look she gave when she was in deep concentration.

"If I do recall It basically means that this baby could be incredibly powerful." Said Hermione.

"Yes Indeed." Said Dean still over the phone. "At your next appointment, we are going to run some tests to confirm." Said, Dean, before He said goodbye.

"What causes it?" Harry asked Hermione when they put down the phone.

"Well, some ancient researchers thought that Godric Gryffindor was gifted it because His parents Had such strong love for one another." She explained.

"So like true love?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Sure Mr. Potter." Hermione said before she tackled him to the bed that the pair now permanently share.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Also if you like this Fic check out my completed Work "How It Came To This"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I Had a review asking what year it was, the story started in 2009 but then it changed at the beginning of the next year like it does every year...

If ya like the story go ahead and slap a review down mate! What do ya say, eh?

Follow me on Tumblr for updates (harmione-a-history)

 **Chapter 13**

 **January 29th, 2010**

"Stop looking at me like that." Hermione said with a deep blush while glancing up from her most favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Like what?" Harry asked dumbfounded. He adjusted his glasses on his face and looked at Hermione.

"Like I'm the only girl in the world." She said cheekily.

It was true, Harry often stole glances at Hermione while the two relaxed in the drawing room after a long day. These glances hardly went unnoticed by Hermione.

"You are just to perfect for me, I can't help myself." Harry told her cheesily while placing his hand on his heart as if reciting Shakespeare. Hermione smiled just before she rolled her beautiful brown eyes at him.

"Merlin is that the time already?" Asked Hermione when she noticed the time on the clock that was placed neatly on their drawing room wall. It read 9:53 pm.

"Mum and dad will be flying in tomorrow." Hermione said with a yawn. She lazily plopped the large book she was holding onto the coffee table that was in front of the sofa.

"We should probably be getting to bed then." Harry said as he stretched his arms upward lifting his shirt and exposing his trail of hair leading down to his…

"I haven't felt this knackered in a while." Hermione said as she stood up. Harry followed her and the two began to make their way up the stairs into their shared room.

"I've been reading a lot-" started Harry

"You read?!" Said Hermione in fake disbelief. Harry gave a scoff and rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, I was reading up on pregnancy...you know because I don't know all that much." He explained shyly.

The two were now in their room and Hermione was preparing to change into her nightwear.

"I know Harry...and that's okay." She told him. Hermione pulled off her shirt exposing her black lacy bra and her small protruding baby bump.

Harry looked at the small bump and gave a slight smile. ' _I can't wait till James finds out he's gonna be a big brother_.' Thought Harry.

"What are you smiling for?" Asked Hermione. She too had a small smirk painted on her features.

"I'm Just...really happy?" He said plainly. Hermione was smiling and before Harry knew it she was tackling him onto their bed.

"I love you, Harry Potter." She said with a purr to her voice. Harry was laying on the bed while Hermione straddled his torso.

"And I you." He told her with a handsome grin. Hermione smiled widely then leaned down capturing Harry's lips in a passionate kiss.

For Hermione kissing Harry was outstandingly thrilling. It is as if her whole body takes over and all she is left with is pure love and lust. It sends endless shivers down her spine to her toes, and as the two pull apart she is instantly pulled back into reality. When she is snapped back into her reality she is always craving more, as if Harry's kisses are the only thing keeping her going or even her own addiction.

Hermione gasped for air as she pulled apart from Harry. Within a few milliseconds of their lips being apart, Hermione instantly pulled Harry back onto her lips. Harry chuckled through her lips.

"Mione, I've got to breath." Harry explained to her once they pulled apart again. She nodded but began kissing and sucking on Harry's neck.

Harry had definitely noticed that Heroines sexual behavior had changed within the past couple of weeks. She was much more...horny...and when they engaged in the behavior she definitely reached her peak a lot faster than normal.

Hermione's fingers were tangled in Harry's hair as she began kissing on his collarbone leaving red marks across her favorite (Second favorite actually) spot of his body.

"Harry." Hermione whispered with deep need in the back of her voice.

Harry was easy to comply with her every need and desire that night.

 **January 30th, 2010**

"Mione, time to wake up." Harry softly shook the sleeping Hermione out of her peaceful slumber. Harry always loved to watch as Hermione woke up, her hair was always a curly mess and her soft features looked a bit confused as she woke.

Hermione stretched and began to untangle her nude body from the mess of white and green sheets. As she sat up she noticed that Harry was standing before her also in nothing. It was still honestly very weird for Hermione in the full nude. She often thought back to when they were kids and how far they have come from then.

"I'm going to take a shower." Harry told Hermione as he began to walk away from the bed. Just before Harry left the room Hermione got an idea.

"Harry, could I join you?" She asked with a little bit of shyness in her voice. Harry was quick to answer with a nod and mysterious grin.

Hermine quickly rushed out of bed and followed Harry into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

 **At breakfast**

"Shite!" Hermione said suddenly. Harry looked up at her in wonder, she rarely cursed so he was slightly surprised.

"What?" Harry asked with concern. He set down the large coffee mug he was holding in his left hand.

"I forgot to send the money for Draco and Luna's wedding venue!" she exclaimed as she rushed to grab a journal with all of their wedding plans and info neatly written into it.

Hermione, being the maid of honor, was in charge of planning and ordering a lot of the items. However, paying for the venue somehow managed to escape her brilliant mind.

"How much is it?" Asked Harry. A small smirk was on his face.

"Nevermind that," Hermione told him as she scribbled something onto a check. When Hermione turned around Harry quickly swiped the check out of her hands.

"Harry!" She yelled. "Stop messing around I need that." she scolded him.

"Merlin Hermione! 1500 gallons for a wedding venue!" He began to laugh obnoxiously.

"Harry, can I please have that back so I can send it?" She asked impatiently. Hermione tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear then reached out for Harry to give her the check.

"Who is paying for this?" He asked while handing the check back to Hermione.

Hermione took the check giving Harry a glare. "Draco of course." She told him. Harry gave a loud scoff and nodded with delight.

Hermione put the check in a magically sealed envelope and tied it to the owl that delivered their morning post.

"Come on Harry we have to get going to the airport to pick up Mum and Dad, their flight lands soon." She said excitedly. Grabbing her coat Hermione took a look at Harry.

"Merlin Harry remind me not to suck on your neck like a vampire…" She approached Harry with her wand in her hand.

"Bloody hell Hermione what are you doing?!" Harry asked as he backed up quickly.

"Oh bugger off Harry." She laughed before she cast a skin concealing charm on his neck.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and touched the skin on his neck. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to walk out of #12 towards the car Harry had parked on the sidewalk.

"But I love when you suck on my neck!" Harry called to her before taking off after her.

"I can't believe that Draco and Luna are getting married in two weeks!" Exclaimed Hermione as she sat down in the muggle car and quickly fastened her seatbelt.

Harry, sitting in the driver seat, nodded in agreement. "I honestly can't believe Luna is marrying Draco. Frankly, I think she deserves b-"

"Harry it's none of our business who Draco or Luna decides to marry. I think we should be happy for her, it seems he makes her beyond happy." Hermione told Harry in a very know-it-all tone. Harry looked a bit dumbfounded but decided to shrug it off as he started the car.

 **London City Airport**

"Hermione Love! We are over here!"

Hermione and Harry looked over to the the person calling her name. Hermione smiled brightly as she saw her Mum and Dad waving excitedly as they walked over to her. Henry was slightly behind them tugging a suitcase almost half his size behind him.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione quickly approached her parents eloping them in bone-crunching hugs. When she stopped hugging her parents she quickly moved to her little brother picking him up in a hug.

"Can't...breathe." Henry said gasping for air. Hermione quickly set him down with a small blush tinted on her cheeks. It was so weird for her to have a brother, she had lived so long as an only child and now this boy who she already loved deeply was her brother.

"Hank!" Harry said as he approached Hermione's parents. Harry extended his hand but Hank Granger ignored it.

"C'mon Harry you know I'm a hugger!" Said Hank with a smile very similar to Hermione's. Hank and Harry quickly embraced in a 'manly' hug.

"Oh, Harry!" Said Jean. She gave Harry a hug along with a motherly peck on the cheek similar to the one she gave Hermione earlier.

"So where to?" Asked Harry as he started the car. He actually didn't know where Hermione's parents were living. According to Hermione, it was her childhood home when Hermione obliviated her parents she managed to keep her family home. Nearly 10 years later and she hadn't stepped foot in the place since that pitiful day.

"31 Wallflower road, London." Hermione said making eye contact with Harry through the rearview window. She sat in the back with Henry and Mrs. Granger while Mr. Granger sat in the passenger seat.

Harry used magic to direct him to his location.

"It's been ages since we've been back to London dear." Mrs. Granger said to her husband.

"Don't worry love we are back home now." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Mum where will go to school?" Henry asked as he took his mother's hand.

"Not to that awful school Hermione went to for primary. Those kids and teachers were awful to her." Said Mrs. Granger with a furrow in her eyebrow.

Harry caught Hermione's frown and silently vowed to make it up to her somehow.

Harry pulled into the driveway and parked in front of the garage.

"Wow," Hermione said sadly. The pain of her leaving this home shot back through her mind and her eyes began to well up with tears.

Hermione gave her father the key to the familiar home with a shaking hand.

Harry quickly realized her pain and wrapped his protective arm around her waist. Mr. Granger slowly twisted the key in the lock and opened the door. There was a sheet on every piece of furniture protecting it from the dust. As Hermione began to calm down she took out her wand and waved it. All the sheets disappeared leaving everyone to see the beautiful home.

"Welcome Home," Hermione said with a teary smile. Harry squeezed her comfortingly.

"Just as I remember it!" Mrs. Granger said Happily.

"How did you keep it so well maintained after all these years?" Asked Mr. Granger.

"Magic of course," Hermione said simply.

"So this is our new home then?" Hermy asked.

"You were conceived in this hose!" said Mr. Granger with a laugh.

"Ew." Hermione and Henry said simultaneously.

"Gosh, Hermione you're pregnant yourself!" Hermione rolled her eyes at her fathers' comment. It was just like old times,

Harry wandered around the drawing room looking at the photos on the walls,(They had reappeared) he loved looking at the pictures of baby Hermione.

"I didn't know you had blonde hair." Harry told Hermione as she approached him.

"Well yeah, when I was a baby but it changed when I was two or three." She told him with a smile.

"Maybe our baby will have blonde hair…" Thought Harry out loud.

"No way!" Exclaimed Hermione. " Your hair is way too dark for _him_ to get blonde hair."

"Well, you never know maybe _she_ will get blonde hair." Said Harry playfully. He quickly pecked Hermione's nose.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Hermione said taking Harry's hand and leading him to a staircase then up it to a room in a hallway. She opened the door revealing a lavender colored room.

"This is my old room." She told him. Hermione looked around for a moment then sat on her purple bedspread next to an old newspaper. "This is exactly the way I left it." She told Harry with a frown.

Harry looked around the room. To his surprise, there were moving pictures of him, Hermione and Ron placed about the room. He opened a drawer to her dresser and blushed madly when he saw the lacy knickers that a teenage Hermione once wore.

Hermione laughed at Harry's slight embarrassment. He gave her a smirk before taking a seat next to her. He grabbed a stuffed bear that was on the bed.

"That's my bear Ollie." Hermione said. "I've had him since I was a baby." She explained to Harry.

"He's nice." Said Harry with a smile.

"Perhaps now I can pass him down to our baby or maybe even James." Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement.

The Grangers easily adjusted to their new but old home. Henry and Harry ended up playing football but soon everyone began to get tired. The Grangers were especially tired due to jetlag.

"Due stay the night." Mrs. Granger Insisted after dinner. Harry and Hermione Happily accepted the offer and said goodnight to the family.

Harry cuddled Hermione in her old bed, never in a thousand years did Hermione think she would be laying with Harry in her childhood room, he placed his hand under her shirt on her belly and traced circles onto her soft skin.

"Goodnight Mione." Harry spoke in a low whisper.

"Night Harry." She said back. Harry placed a kiss on her temple and within a few minutes, the two were quickly asleep.

A/N: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! Don't forget to review!

Next Chapter: Draco and Luna's wedding along with a crazy surprise at the end. Stay tuned.

You think we can get more reviews on this story?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey look it's another chapter! I have been pre-writing a lot of chapters so that's why it's been taking me so long to update. Once I have more written I promise I will lay out a better posting schedule. Follow me on Tumblr for updates harmione-a-history

Leave a review, they tend to encourage me to post faster!

Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling except my odd plot. Also, I took the vows from online and modified them a bit. "Stand by Me" Ben E. King was used but in no way belongs to me.

 **Chapter 14**

 **Saturday, February 10th, 2010**

"Merlin Harry we have to get there early!" Shouted Hermione from the staircase. They were preparing to leave for Luna and Draco's wedding which took place that late afternoon.

"I can't find James's bow tie or vest!" Harry yelled back. Hermione let out a loud sigh of frustration.

"It's on the chair in his room!" Hermione told Harry with a tired tone.

"Oh, Thanks love!" Harry yelled back happily.

Hermione was relieved to see Harry and James approach the staircase dressed in their dress robes. James, who was asked by Luna to be the ring bearer, wore all white robes equipped with an icy blue bow tie. Harry was very surprised when he was asked by Draco to be a groomsman.

Hermione had to tell Harry that Luna asked Draco to do it as a way for them to become less salty towards each other.

Harry Hermione and James quickly rushed into the fireplace.

"What's the name?" Harry asked Hermione while grabbing floo powder from the pot next to the fireplace.

"Adores Palace." She told him while picking up James and putting him onto her hip.

"Adores Palace!" Harry said loudly while throwing down the gray powder.

The three quickly disappeared into green flame. Within seconds they were in another fireplace opening out into a beautiful white grove surrounded by greek looking pillars holding up a building around the grove.

"Pretty!" Said, James, while pointing to the flowers held on white stands. Hermione smiled before placing a kiss on the young boys' temple.

"Sheesh, no wonder It was so expensive, it's a whole bloody courtyard!" said Harry with exasperation on his voice. Hermine sent him a glare.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and of course the young Mr. Potter." Said a man holding a trey between his arm. James gave the man a cheeky smile and Harry shook his hand.

"My name is Galileo." Said the man holding the trey. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, black vest, and black slacks. Harry and Hermione both assumed that he worked for the venue.

"Mr. Malfoy instructed me to tell the pair of you that Miss Lovegood was dressing in the women's changing room along with the other bridesmaids." Hermione nodded and began to walk away with James still in her arms.

"Oh, and Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy told me to tell you not to mention Ginevra Weasley, it seems the two have had a falling out." Galileo spoke sadly with his eyes down. Hermione frowned at the thought.

"Mione I'll take James in with the guys." Said, Harry. Hermione slid the boy from her hip to Harry's arms. "I'll see you later then." said Harry while he readjusted James in his arms. Without thinking, Harry leaned forward giving Hermione a quick peck on the lips.

When Harry pulled back he looked at Galileo who wore a shocked expression on his face. Hermione blushed and Harry mentally smacked himself in the head. Though most people knew about their relationship it still wasn't entirely out in the open, but the two both knew that that the press, aka Rita Skeeter, would find out soon.

Hermione began to walk toward the room Galileo told her Luna would be in. When she approached the door she saw the sign.

 _No Men Beyond This Point_

Hermione rolled her eyes at the childish poster and quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard a familiar dreamy voice say. Hermione entered the room and was instantly met with squeals of excitement.

"Oh, Hermione. Isn't it wonderful?" Asked Cho Chang. Hermione gave a soft shrug, she had never been over the top about weddings, in fact when she got married to Ron she had a very small wedding.

"You do look beautiful Luna." Said Hermione turning her full attention to the bride. Luna wore a classic fairytale style wedding dress with lace around her shoulders, she also had a long white veil covering her face, Luna's white hair was tied up in an elegant bun.

Hermione gave Luna a hug.

"Luna there is an old Muggle tradition I would like to stow upon you." Said Hermione with a shy grin. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence in her shoe." Hermione recited from memory.

The four other bridesmaids in the room approached Luna, each holding a box.

"It's good luck for your marriage!" Said Hermine happily.

"Something old." Cho Chang said while she handed Luna the box. Luna smiled then opened it carefully. Inside laid a plain but dasing silver necklace. "It belonged to your Mum, Xenophilius helped me track it down." Cho explained to Luna.

"It's absolutely perfect." Luna said with tears in her eyes.

Romilda Vane then stepped forward handing Luna the box she had. "Something new." She said Happily. Luna opened the box revealing a dainty little silver ring. "For your pinky." Romilda said. Luna said thanks and placed the ring on her right pinky.

Parvati Patil gave her something borrowed. "This bracelet will look lovely on you Luna." She said as she fastened the silver bracelet around her wrist.

Padma Patil gave her something blue. "I thought this would be a good tribute to our Ravenclaw heritage." Luna opened the box showing everyone the beautiful silver and blue hairclip, and just on the top of it was an eagle perched.

"You guys are too good to me," Luna said smiling brightly. "These ruddy pregnancy hormones got me all worked up." Luna said wiping away her tears.

"Oh, and don't forget," Hermine said while pulling something from her purse, "a silver sixpence in her shoe!" Luna moved her dress revealing her beautiful heels. Hermine delicately placed the sixpence in her shoe.\

All of the bridesmaids quickly started to change into their Icy blue dresses.

Meanwhile, Harry sat with the boys and James.

"'C'mon Draco! Have a drink!" Said Blaise Zabini offering Draco a shot of firewhisky. Draco had asked his childhood friend to bee his best man.

"No, I can't." Said Draco putting his hand up in protest.

"Now now Draco doesn't be a dogy chap, take a swig mate!" Blaise said again. Draco glared at him. "You're not even married yet and the woman's already got you tied like a dog!" Blaise spoke loudly. In one quick motion, Draco had Zabini pinned up on a wall.

"Don't you ever talk badly about her again." Draco spat at him, Draco could smell the liquor on his breath.

"Pipe down mate it was only a joke." Said Theodore Nott. Draco sent a chilling glare to him.

Harry was holding James, who was slightly frightened at the moment. "Guy's cut him some slack, it's his bloody wedding day for christ sakes." Said, Harry, while patting James's back.

Draco released Zabini from the wall letting out a long breath. 'Bloody Hell." Said Draco while sitting down. He rolled up his sleeves in order to cool down.

"Why is there a bunny rabbit on your arm?" Asked Theodore. Draco looked up at him. Harry looked down at the arm Draco once had the Dark Mark on, but now it was covered with a wispy looking hair.

"It's a tattoo you cock-up." Said Draco. "It's Lunas patronus." He mumbled.

"It's brilliant." Harry said with a shrug. The other two men looked at him dumbfounded. Draco gave Harry an appreciative smile.

"This wanker has gone soft on us." Said Blaise nodding to Theodore.

"Mr. Malfoy," Said Galileo poking his head in the door, "Guests are being seated and the ceremony will begin in 15 minutes." He told him.

Draco stood and the other three men followed. "Let's hope this doesn't go to shambles." Draco said as he walked out of the room. Harry couldn't help but agree as he followed Draco with James in his arms.

Harry was beyond surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy sitting in the front row of seats on Dracos family's side. He knew Andromeda and Teddy would be in the crowd so he was happy to see them sitting a few rows away from Draco's mother. Dracos side was far more empty than Lunas He only had a few friends from Hogwarts and what Harry assumed to be family. Luna Had a bit more people but still not all that many. Harry was able to recognize a lot more on her side of the row.

A lot of peoples family and friends died in the war, this always brought Harry great sorrow.

 **The Ceremony 3:00 pm**

Harry took Hermione's hand at the beginning of the row, this had been rehearsed many times. rehearsed many times He gave her a knowing smile and the two walked down the aisle toward Draco. And just before they got to the end they split up going to each side of the outdoor chapel.

Harry watched Draco look nervous but as soon as the classic wizarding would bride song came on and Luna began to walk down the white rosepetal coved aisle on the arm of her father, Harry noticed that all of Draco's fear went away. Draco simply stared at Luna in awe.

Luna was now standing at the alter holding Draco's hand, even with the veil covering her face Harry saw her 'happy' tears trailing down her face.

"We may now begin." Said The Wizarding priest. He started the wizarding marriage tradition with a swoop of his wand. "Mr. Malfoy, will you please state your vows?" Draco nodded, his eyes slightly red from holding back tears.

"I take you to be my partner for life,

I promise above all else to live in truth with you

I promise to keep away the nargles because I know you will do the same for me," The audience gave a little laugh.

"I promise to communicate fully and fearlessly,

I give you my hand and my heart

As a sanctuary of warmth and peace

And pledge my love, devotion, faith, and honor

As I join my life to yours I want to say thank you for excepting me

Thank you for being the love of my life

I will take your love to give me hope, give me joy, and make me a better man." Draco gave Luna the most surreal smile he has ever given anyone in his life. He lightly stroked her hand with his thumb.

Hermione much like the rest of the audience was on the verge of tears.

"Miss Lovegood please recite your vows." Said the priest with a soft smile. Luna smiled into Draco's soft grey eyes.

"Our love is unique, because we are unique.

Together we make something that has never been seen before.

Together we make a force that holds the power to stand against any disaster,

an explosion of love the likes of which the world has never seen.

Take my hand and as your wife,

I vow to begin our journey in honest and true devotion.

You are my Hippogriff,

My one true sign of love.

And I am forever grateful for your love." Luna had tears spilling down her cheeks but a bright smile stayed plastered on her face.

Harry saw the tears fall down Draco's cheeks, as did everyone else, some were surprised by his emotion and others couldn't be happier.

"By Merlin's power vested in me, you are now husband and wife." Said the priest happily. "You may now kiss your bride."

Draco definitely did not need to be told twice. He lited up her veil thin placed his hand softly on her cheek leaning in for the most magical spell-breaking kiss either of them had ever experienced.

The audience clapped and Draco swore he heard George Weasley (The only Weasley invited besides his wife) Give a loud hoot.

 **The Reception**

Everyone was happy. Draco was smiling so much it looked like his lips may actually fall off. He kept kissing Luna her pregnant belly. While whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Draco and Luna made their way to the dance floor for their first dance. They danced to the popular song 'Stand by Me' by Ben E King. The crowd was in awe as the happy couple twirled around the dance floor.

' _When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we'll see_

 _No, I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now-now stand by me_

 _Stand stand by me, stand by me'_

Harry took Hermione's delicate hand and joined Draco and Luna on the dance floor. Soon everyone was dancing to music and laughing together.

"Uncle Scar, Can I dance with Hermione?" Asked Teddy innocently. Harry ruffled his godson's bright blue hair.

"Of course!" He said Happily.

As the dancing wound down people began to drink and eat the food that was served.

There was a taping on a glass that caught everyone's attention. Zabini was holding his glass out with a fork taping it.

"I, as best man, would like to say a toast! Congrats to Draco and Luna, Draco mate, you have come a long way and that deserves recognition. I'm very proud to call you my-"

Just then the minister of magic/head Auror Kingsley burst into the reception room along with two other Aurors.

"WE NEED MALFOY AND POTTER NOW! Fred Weasley and other people from the war have been found!"

Harry heard George Weasley let out a surprised yelp.

"It's not possible!" Yelled George. He began walking towards Kingsley but the other two Aurors quickly grabbed him.

"I saw my brother die! What kind of cruel joke is this?!" Yelled George as he struggled to get out of the grasp of the men holding him.

"MALFOY POTTER NOW!" Yelled Kingsley he pointed his finger to the floor like a parent calling their children.

Harry obeyed his bosses order and have Hermione a knowing look before he stood to walk over to Kingsley.

"But sir—" Started Malfoy.

"I don't give a bloody rats arse Malfoy!" Kingsley yelled.

Draco looked at his new wife.

"Go Draco." She told him softly before giving him a passionate kiss.

A/N Friendly Reveiws! Much Love


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Leave a review if you'd like. It's about to get crazy. Sorry for the typos in the last chapter, I will have them fixed soon!

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter rights to Rowling.

 **Chapter 15**

 **Still Saturday the 10th of February**

"What is the report, Kingsley?" Asked Draco.

Kingsley, Draco, Harry, and the other two Aurors were walking away from Dracos wedding reception to the floo network.

"Aurors were patrolling around the Forest of Dean when they noticed a privacy shield fall down revealing a large manor, within further inspection one of the Aurors discovered Rookwood patroling outside. He was able to knock him out without any others noticing."

"I think I saw the Weasley twin outside tied up with chains." Said one of the Aurors who Harry now knew was there.

"And you had to take me from my bloody wedding for this?" Harry heard Draco mumble.

The group huddled into the floo and departed to the ministry of magic. Once they were there Kingsley ordered all of his best Aurors to report to him for instructions.

After nearly an hour of planing the team of Aurors were ready to pursue their mission.

The team apparated outside the location of the covered up manor and quickly began to work according to the plan.

"Harry we need to come over to the west side of the house and watch from there!" Said Draco while he watched Harry wander towards somewhere else. "Potter!" Draco said again after noticing he was not listening.

Harry spun around towards Draco. "I need to get Fred!" He yelled at Draco. The information that Fred was still alive drove Harry mad, George had lived without his brother for nearly 10 years, but Fred was still alive. Harry was on a mission to find him.

Draco looked back at the other Aurors (Who were doing their assigned jobs) then at Harry hesitantly. He gave a loud sigh and followed after Harry.

"I swear on Merlin if I get fired for this Potter!" Draco called after him.

Draco and Harry wandered the outskirts of the large manor staying hidden in the shadows of the large trees.

"Where are we even going, Potter? I swear to-" started Draco.

Suddenly Harry stopped. "Shhh!" He said quietly. Hidden behind a large oak tree Harry cautiously peeked around it. He saw two figures standing around large mounds of dirt. Harry heard Draco's deep breathing and looked at him with annoyance.

"Sorry, I'm nervous," He said with a shrug.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Listen." He told Draco.

"Weasel!" Where is Rookwood?" Harry and Draco heard one of the people yell. They then heard a mumble of unclear words.

"I saw him about an hour ago patroling. Sir." Said the second figure more clearly.

Harry took another glance at the figures. 'That can't be Fred, can it? His hair? Is it red?'

The man was very dirty he had on clothes that were covered in dirt. His hair was dark from dirt and shaved off on the sides. But Harry swore he saw a few streaks of bright ginger.

"That's him." Said, Harry.

"What? Said Draco in disbelief, "Are you mad? No way in Merlin that's him!" Said Draco looking from Harry to the man in disbelief.

"It's him," Harry said sternly making Draco shiver, "We move on three follow my lead." Said Harry grabbing his wand from his pocket.

"One" Draco's breath sharpened.

"Two" They both had their wands ready.

"Three!" Harry and Draco quickly darted from their hidden post behind the tree and somehow silently ran towards their target. Harry thought the two men would not notice Draco and him running towards them until the last second.

"Bloody Hell!" Yelled the man who was bossing the other. He quickly reached for his wand and shouted a spell at Malfoy. Draco was quick to dodge it and then shoot a spell back just missing him.

"Expelliarmus!" Yelled Harry quickly disarming the man firing spells at Draco. The man went to gut up but Harry quickly stopped that. "Petrificus Totalus." Said Harry firing the curse at the man.

All while this was happening Draco was focusing on the man who was chained up. Draco had his wand drawn and slightly pointed at him. Draco didn't recognize him at all, his hair was dark and dirty and shaved off on the sides, he was also strangely muscular. Draco did not believe for a second that this was Fred Weasley. His face looked similar but it was hard to tell due to a large scar running from his hairline over the right side of his face just missing his right eye.

Draco looked into the man's eyes to find them staring back at him. They looked broken as if he had seen some horrible things. The man's light brown eyes seemed almost familiar to Draco.

"Malfoy!" Said Harry drawing Draco from his trance.

Just then the man before them began to stutter. Harry and Draco pulled up both of their wands and pointed it at him.

"Who are you?!" Yelled Harry with anger. He pointed his wand closer.

"I-" Started the man with a raspy voice. Harry gave a serious look.

"I'm Fred Weasley." Said the man to Harry and Draco. He held up his chained arms in defense to the wands.

Harry at first was sure that this was Fred but once he got close to the man he had no clue.

"H- Harry?" He asked with his arms still up. Harry slowly put down his wand.

"H- how are you alive? I saw your body...you were gone." Harry spoke with disbelief.

Just then Kingsley and some other Aurors rounded the corner with their wands up pointed at Fred.

"Potter Malfoy! You have failed to follow orders?" Asked Kingsley with disappointment. Harry nodded.

"Sorry, Sir I just had to find-"

"Save it Potter." Said Kingsley.

"Weasley?" Asked Kingsley. Fred nodded.

Kingsley motioned with his hands tow two Aurors. The quickly walked to Fred and disarmed his chain and began to pat him down for weapons.

"Is this necessary?" asked Harry sternly.

"He's been with death eaters Potter. He could be dangerous." Said Kingsley.

Harry watched Fred with sorrow. The two Aurors had locked his hands behind his back and began to move him.

And just before they apparated to the ministry with him he shouted for Harry. "Harry find Syreni! Find her! Tell her I'm okay! Make sure she is safe! Syreni Hollow, find her please!" Yelled Fred before he was apparated away.

Harry looked confused but nodded. He looked at Draco and gave him a shrug.

"We already cleared the house of Death Eaters." Said Kingsley

"No thanks to you two." Coughed Marcus Flint an Auror in the same department as Harry and Draco. Harry and Draco both glared at him.

"Thank you for the observation Flint," Said Kingsley sarcastically, "There seems to be some people held as prisoners in the basement along with about a dozen House elves." Explained Kingsley.

"We will go down and take their names then transfer them to St. Mungos for medical attention and questioning.

"And Sir, will the same be done with Fred Weasley?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." He said with a nod.

Harry and Draco began their task. The prisoners mostly consisted of Muggles Kidnapped and used for slave labor.

"Maam I looking for a girl named Syreni Hollow, do you know anyone of the name?" Harry asked an old muggle lady.

She lifted her old wrinkly finger and pointed to a door three doors down from hers.

"In there," She said softly, "Fiesty that one." She added with a soft smile. Harry thanked the Old woman then asked a nearby Auror to transfer her.

"Alohomora." Harry said to the door. It clicked open. Draco nodded and entered the room with his wand up.

As he walked in the room it seemed empty. "Harry there is no one in here-" Started Draco.

THUD!

"Ow, what the Fuck!" Yelled Draco.

Harry quickly entered the room to see a girl probably around the ages 23-26 standing over Draco holding a metal plate. She turned around and threatened Harry with it.

"Stun Her Harry! The bitch hit me!" Yelled Draco while holding his hand on his head.

The girl threatened to swing again.

"Wait wait wait!" Yelled Harry.

"What did you do to him?" She asked with anger. "Where is he!?" She asked while holding up the metal plate.

"No! Look we are here to help!" Said, Harry. "Look!" Harry set his wand down on the ground and put his hands up.

"Are you Mad?" Yelled Draco still clutching his head which began to swell.

The girls' expression softened slightly. "Where is he?" She asked again.

"Look my name is Harry Potter. I'm looking for Syreni Hollow. Are you her?" Harry asked softly with his hands still up.

She looked confused. "Harry Potter?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Are you looking for Fred Weasley?" Asked Harry. "Are you Syreni?" Asked Harry again.

The girl dropped the metal plate with a loud clattering began sobbing at her knees. "Is he dead? Did he finally kill him?" She asked with tears running down her face.

Harry squatted down beside her. "No, he's safe at St Mungo's." Said, Harry. He went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled. She was on Her feet again holding the metal plate up.

"I'm sorry." Said Harry calmly. "We will take you to him, you just have to trust us." Said, Harry, as he stood on his feet.

Harry helped Draco to his feet. Draco sent glares to the girl.

"Do you need anything from here?" asked Harry. There was not much in the room but the girl nodded and quickly gathered some of her surroundings into a bag.

"Take my Hand so we can apparate." Said Harry offering Her his hand.

"Apparate?" She asked.

"Are you a witch?" Asked Draco. Syreni nodded slowly.

Draco took Harry's left arm while he still offered Syreni His right hand.

"It will be okay." Said Harry with a friendly smile. Syreni hesitantly took Harry's hand and within a second the three were standing in the middle of a busy hospital lobby.

Syreni was clinging to Harry's arm in fear. Draco took a look at her and scoffed.

"Potter, I'm going to get this healed." Said Draco while pointing to his head. Harry nodded and Draco wandered off to the Auror ward.

"Hi, I'm looking for where they are keeping Fred Weasley." Said Harry to the woman at the front desk.

"I need a form of Ministry ID. Only Aurors are allowed at this time." Said the woman. Harry nodded and showed her his Auror ID.

"I will also need a treatment room for her." Said Harry motioning to the girl beside him.

"Full name please." Harry looked at Syreni.

"Syreni Viper Hollow." She said hesitantly.

Syreni was still taking in her surroundings. It was clear to Harry that she did not have much experience with the public world.

"That's odd," said the woman, "There is no file in any system of that name." The woman looked at her curiously.

"Add her to my account." Said, Harry.

"But sir she needs a birth certificate."

"Then make her one!" Said, Harry, as he began to get frustrated.

"We need a birth parent or relative-"

"Bloody Hell!" Yelled Harry. "Just charge me for an under the table treatment." Said, Harry as he rubbed his temples with frustration.

Syreni jumped at his outburst.

"Yes, Sir." The woman's face turned red.

"Mr. Weasley is in room 225 and her room is room number 240." The woman said.

Harry thanked the woman. He and Syreni made their way to Fred's room.

"Hi, I have a visiting pass." Said Harry to the Auror sitting in front of Fred's room. Harry showed him the pass and he nodded to Harry. Syreni began to follow Harry but the Auror stopped her.

"She was part of the breakout." Said Harry, "She is with me." Said Harry giving the man a stern look.

As Harry entered the room he was shocked. Fred must have taken a shower or something because he was clean and instead of having the brown hair it was definitely the firey Weasley red. His face was dirtless but he still had the scar.

Syreni ran from Harry's side and lunged into the bed where Fred was.

"I thought I lost you." She said with tears streaming down her pale dirt covered cheeks.

To Harry's surprise, the girl leaned over and laid a soft kiss on Fred's lips. Fred smiled a familiar smile.

"I knew Harry would get you, my love." He told her.

"Erm," said Harry interrupting their moment, "Has any of your family been notified?" Asked Harry.

"No, they are waiting for me to finish my questioning." Said Fred sadly.

"Your family?" Asked Syreni.

"Yeah, the ones I told you about." Said Fred with a goofy smile.

"Mum, dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and George?" She asked with a hint of excitement. Fred gave a happy nod.

"Fred?" Asked Harry. Fred gave Harry all his attention. "How are you alive?" He asked with slight nervousness.

"One of the death eaters used an ancient German spell on me called 'Klon'. It creates a clone of me that is exactly the same in every way. It was Voldemorts oh so genius way of making our family suffer along with me." Explained Fred. "I was kidnaped from the war when George wasn't looking and then replaced with a Klon clone. They brought me to that house where I met Syreni."

"And your family Syreni, are they looking for you?" Asked Harry.

Syreni looked hesitantly at Harry then at Fred. She was still sitting on his hospital bed next to him. Fred took her hands and rubbed gentle circles on the back of her hand.

"It's okay love. You can tell him." Fred urged to her.

Syreni took a deep breath. "My mum was murdered by a death eater who had problems with my father. He didn't really care of her death. I've never met him but one of the house elves that raised me told me he was in a wizarding jail called...Azkaban?" Harry noddded along with her story. "I have a half brother too but he doesn't know about me."

"Who was your mother?" Asked Harry.

"Elizabeth Hollow." She replied.

Harry knew that the Hollow family had broken apart after the first war. It was once the most respected family in the wizarding world but Voldomort was quick to destroy that.

"And your father?" Asked Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy." She replied while holding Freds hand as a form of comfort.

"Merlin." Said Harry out loud.

Now that Harry thought of it Syreni did have some shocking malfoy looks. She had the longest hair though it was dirty Harry was pretty sure it was the Malfoy blonde color. Her eyes were grey but also almost eletric blue.

"Love I think perhaps you should leave before the other Aurors come back and do more questioning," said Fred as he ran a hand through her long hair.

"But I don't want to leave you!" She exclaimed and gripped onto his hand as a young child would.

"I'm sure Harry will stay with you. And just until the Aurors leave." He told her.

She nodded in agreement. After giving Fred a quick peck she said goodbye.

"She will be in room 240, Fred." Harry told him.

"Please don't leave her alone Harry, she has no experience with the world. She fierce but definitely not ready for the public." Explained Fred

Harry knew almost exactly how she must feel. No parents. No experience with the world. The two had similar pasts.

Harry led Syreni to her hospital room and explained how it worked. He told her that a healer will come in and make sure she is healthy.

"The bath is in there." He told her pointing to the bathroom attached to the hospital room.

Syreni nodded. "Shall I take a bath?" She asked.

"If you'd like." Said Harry with a chuckle.

"Okay." she said with a smile.

Syreni went into the bathroom and within a couple minutes Harry heard the water start flowing.

"Harry!" He heard Syreni yelling for him.

"Yes." Said Harry through the door.

"I don't know what to do." She said shyly.

"Are you wearing clothing?" Asked Harry.

"No." She replied.

"Oh, Merlin. Is it okay if I come in?" He asked.

"Yes…" She said shyly.

Harry hesitantly opened the door to see Syreni sitting in the empty tub nude with the water flowing down the drain.

Trying not to make eye contact with her he explained that she had to use the plug to stop the water. He then told her to use the shampoo for her hair along with the conditioner.

When it seemed like she knew what to do Harry left the room.

Pulling out his cellular phone he decided to call Hermione.

"Harry! How was the mission? Is Fred alive? What in Merlins Beard is happening." Hermione was talking too fast for Harry to answer anything she was asking.

"Love, will you come to St. Mungo's? And bring a pair of your sweats and T-Shirt." Said, Harry.

"St. Mungos? Harry did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine love. I'll explain when you get here"

"Ugh, okay Harry. I love you." She told him.

"Love you too Mione." He told her before hanging up.

Hermione got to St. Mungo's fast and before Harry knew it she was knocking on the door to Syreni's hospital room.

"Harry!" Hermione quickly rushed into Harry's arms.

"Hi, Mione."

"Harry!" Syreni called from the bathroom.

"Who's that?" Asked Hermione.

Harry quickly explained everything that happened.

"Here are the sweatpants and a shirt." Said Harry through the door.

"okay ." Said Syreni through the door. She reached her hand out and grabbed the clothes Harry offered her.

"So that's Draco's sister?" Asked Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"Fred wants me to stay with her." Said, Harry.

"How is Fred?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure Mione. He seems different. And he is very protective of Syreni." Explained Harry.

"They went through a lot together Harry." Said Hermione.

Syreni just then walked out of the bathroom and stopped at the sight of Hermione.

"This is Hermione," Harry told her. Hermione gave Her a soft smile making her feel more welcome.

"Harry I'd like to meet my brother." Said Syreni.

"Erm, you already have. You hit him in the head with a metal plate." Harry told her in disbelief.

Syreni looked shocked. As did Hermione.

"That was my brother?" She asked in disbelief.

Harry nodded.

Harry Hermione and Syreni. Returned to Fred's room after a Medi Witch came in to give her a checkup. Somehow she was in very good condition. She told them the the House elves that raised her were skilled with medical magic.

"Now that we are done with our questioning you can contact your family, Mr. Weasley." said an Auror with a notepad in his hand.

Within 20 minutes of all the Weasley's being contacted there was a line of familiar and emotional red heads outside Fred's door.

The first one to enter was George.

"Fred!" Said George with tears in his eyes.

A/N: Next Chapter will be up soon! Review if ya like. Btw the last name Hollow honestly Has nothing to do with The Deathly Hallows. Syreni is pronounced Si-re-nee btw.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Back at it again friends :) I have a lot of favorites on this story but I hope to get more reviews, so review if you have the time!

Disclaimer: All original _**Harry Potter**_ characters belong to _**JK Rowling**_.

 **Chapter 16**

 **February 20th, 2010**

It had been about a week since Fred Weasley had "come back from the dead". He had spent three days at St Mungo's after he had been found, Aurors overwhelmed him with questions while he laid in his hospital bed. The Weasley family didn't have the slightest idea of how to respond. They were of course very happy but most definitely shocked, especially George Weasley. Ron had been notified immediately and already had a flight for him and his son Hosteen scheduled in a couple of days.

Fred was most definitely different. He was often very jumpy and very protective of Syreni. Harry remembered how his eyes used to sparkle with imagination and happiness but now they just seemed scared.

News spread like a wildfire that there was another blood Malfoy child. Draco was brutally surprised by this information.

"She hit me in the head with a bloody metal plate!" Draco exclaimed to Harry.

Once Fred and Syreni were released from the hospital they immediately went to live at the Burrow.

George led his brother and Syreni to the room they once shared.

"It 's hardly been touched since we thought…" George started as he opened the door.

"Just as I remember." Fred said offering his twin a small smile.

That night George returned to his and Freds old room.

"I'm so sorry Fred," George said to his brother, "It's all my fault...I should have known it wasn't...you!" George exclaimed with tears running down his sorrow-stricken face.

"It's not your fault." Fred said sitting up from his position in his old bed. He quickly eloped his twin brother in a deep loving hug. The two sat there for some time hugging and crying together at last.

 **February 21st, 2010**

Hermione woke up to the sun streaming in through the thin curtains in the small room her and Harry shared in Grimmauld place.

Harry's arm was wrapped protectively around Hermione's waist with his hand laid gently over her small baby bump. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the light in the room. All of a sudden a rush of excitement hit her.

"Harry!" She squealed with delight as she rushed out of bed. Harry shot straight up in bed, his hair was all over the place and he had a sleepy look on his face.

"Hermn was da matter?!" Harry mumbled quickly as he rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses from his bedside table.

"Today is the day!" She shouted excitedly. It took Harry a couple seconds to realize what she was talking about but almost instantly he was excited as her.

Hermione tackled Harry with a hug and let out a squeal of excitement. Harry returned the excitement by giving her a passionate kiss.

"I can't believe we are going to finally find out the gender of our baby!" Hermione said happily to Harry. Harry smiled and nodded while rubbing her belly softly.

"Hello, little one. Daddy loves you." Harry whispered to her belly.

Harry and Hermione's appointment was originally on the twelfth but due to the recent events, the pair had to reschedule it for the following week.

"What would you want for breakfast, my dear?" Asked Harry as he got up and threw some sweats over his brief along with a Chuddley Cannon T-shirt.

"Oooo could you make me some french toast with peanut butter?" She asked while stretching.

"Anything for you." He said with a smile before wandering off to the kitchen with a grin spread across his handsome face.

At breakfast, Harry was truly surprised. Hermione had eaten four rounds of french toast along with a whole plate of sausage and eggs.

"Are you alright love?" He asked her once she appeared to be done.

"I didn't realize how starved I was." She said with a shy smile.

Once noon came around Harry and Hermione were shaking with excitement.

"Come on Harry our appointment is at 12:40!" She yelled at him.

"Love it's five past noon, we don't have to leave until at least 12:20." said Harry while placing his hands on either side of Hermione's shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"I can't wait to find out for sure we are having a boy." Hermione said excitedly.

"You know Mione, our _daughter_ won't be too thrilled to find out you thought _she_ was a boy! She'll be devastated once I tell her the stories!" Exclaimed Harry jokingly to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. "Only time will tell I suppose…" She said while looking at her small wristwatch.

It seemed as though it took forever but eventually 12:20 rolled around and Harry and Hermione jumped into the Floo to go to St Mungo's for the 100th time that month.

"I have a check up For Hermione Granger." Hermione told the desk lady. She instructed what room for them to go to and said that Healer Thomas would be right in with them.

Hermione let out a sigh as she laid on the bed in the room.

Harry looked at the pictures of all the birthing stuff around the room and then let out a gasp of horror. "Bloody hell!" He said loudly causing Hermione to glare at him. She looked at what Harry was looking at on the wall and rolled her eyes.

It was a magical photo of a baby crowning and just about ready to slide out of the mother.

"Sheesh, Harry you act as you've never seen a baby be born. You have James!" She exclaimed at him.

"Ginny didn't let me in the room while he was being born!" Exclaimed Harry. Hermione looked at Harry shocked. She did not know this due to the fact that she was on a business trip when James was being born.

"But he is your child! That's awful of her to do that." Said Hermione slightly outraged.

"It had something to do with how in the olden day's men weren't allowed in the room." Said, Harry, while still glancing at the picture.

"But you didn't get properly experience the miracle of life!" She said exasperatedly.

"You try fighting a woman going into labor." Harry said with a scoff.

Hermione was about to go off at him but just then Dean walked into the room holding his clipboard.

"Harry, Hermione always a pleasure." He said with a smile. Hermione's mood instantly changed back to excitement and Harry quickly moved to her side.

"I will just start out with some basic tests based on the extra magical chromosome this baby miraculously has." He swiped his wand a few times and looked at Harry and Hermione happily.

"Everything seems to be in order." He told them. He swiped his wand again and a projection of an ultrasound appeared on the wall. "Looking very healthy and I'd say about the size of a lemon." He explained to them. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Baby's got a nice strong heart," Dean said, "Now who has bets on the gender?" Harry and Hermione laughed. "I reckon you do want to know?" Harry and Hermione nodded excitedly.

"I reckon it's a girl but Mione has her mind set on a boy." Harry told Dean as he took Hermione's hand.

"Well, it looks to me like…" Dean paused for a long time studying the ultrasound. "Harry you know never to question Hermione. It's a boy!" He told the couple happily.

Hemione let out the happiest squeal. Harry was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I love you Mione." He told her before giving her a kiss. Hermione's eyes were filled with happy tears.

"Harry look at our little bean." Hermione was looking happily at the ultrasound. "A boy! Harry, it's a boy!" She said filled to the brim with excitement.

Dean went on to talk to Hermione about symptoms and what to expect from entering the second trimester.

"You'll be eating a lot more too-"

"Ohhhh that explained this morning," Harry said with a chuckle. He told Dean about Hermione's breakfast haul.

Harry and Hermione left the ward hand in hand without a care in the world.

"Let's go tell Mum and Dad it's a boy!" Hermione squealed rather loudly. Harry grinned and picked Hermione up an twirled her around before apparating away with her in his arms.

With a loud pop, Harry was standing in the middle of the Grangers living room hugging Hermione.

"Jesus Christ!" Hank Granger yelled spilling his cuppa all over his shirt.

"So sorry daddy!" Hermione said rushing to help him. "Scourgify!" She said with her wand in her hand instantly cleaning his shirt.

When Hermione was done Harry walked to her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Is Mum in?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes her and Henry are up reading. Jean Henry Harry and Hermione are here!" He yelled up to them. In an instant, they heard Henry running downstairs followed by Jean scold.

"Henry no running in the house!" Jean walked down the stairs shortly after.

Henry eloped Harry and Hermione into a hug. Hermione smiled at her younger brother and sat on the sofa beside him.

"Henry, would you like to know the gender of your niece or nephew?" Hermione asked with a glint in her eyes.

Jean let out a gasp and Hank an excited chuckle.

Harry and Hermione made eye contact then said in unison, "It's a boy!"

"Oh, I knew it! What did I say, Hank? I said it would be a boy that's what I said!" Jean began to dance around the room happily and Henry joined in. Jean gave her daughter a hug.

"Oh, I'm so thrilled Hermione Jean." She said. Hank got up and eloped his daughter in a hug as well.

"Where is James?" Asked Henry, the 10-year-old was very fond of the toddler.

"Oh, sorry champ, James is with his mum right now. As soon as he is with us again we will bring him right over!" Harry told Henry.

'Brilliant! Mum and I picked out some new toys for him so next time he comes over he has more to do!" Henry exclaimed happily and flashed his toothless smile.

Harry and Hermione stayed at the granger residence all day. After dinner, they apparated home.

After Harry and Hermione took a long bath with each other they lay in bed.

"Hello again my bean," Harry started talking to Hermione's belly again, "sorry I called you a girl, no hard feelings eh?" Hermione let out a ray of laughter.

"I will never doubt your mother again! I promise this time!" Harry tickled Hermione's belly causing her to laugh more.

"Mommy loves you bean," Hermione said aloud. Harry flashed Her a smile then gently wrapped his arms around her to sleep.

"Good night Mione, thank you for carrying our son." Said, Harry, before he drifted off to sleep.

 **February 22nd, 2010**

Harry awoke around 7 am to the landline buzzing.

"Harry, will you get it?" Hermione asked sleepily.

Harry got out of bed and was shook by the cold morning air. He wandered barefoot and only in his briefs to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"What the bloody hell, why would you not tell me?"

"What? Who is this?"

"Bloody hell!"

"Ron?"

"Yeah, it's me you prat! Just flew in! Why would you not tell me?"

"What?" Harry yawned sleepily.

"Check the front page of the Daily profit."

Harry rushed to the counter where the morning post was already sitting on the kitchen counter. The front cover was a photo of Harry twirling Hermione around as the two left the maternity ward

The title said **IT'S A BOY!**

"BLOODY HELL!" Yelled Harry. Hermione Jumped up in bed with a startle and rushed to Harry in the kitchen.

"Mione we have a problem." Said, Harry, as he handed her the newspaper.

A/N: This has to be the fastest I've gotten out another chapter. Review and maybe I'll get out another one soon!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I have a lot of favorites on this story but I hope to get more reviews, so review if you have the time!

Disclaimer: All original Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling along with the original story.

Chapter 17

Ron had just received some triggering news….if anything it was only triggering for him, none of the other Weasleys cared at all. But here he was sitting at the kitchen table in the burrow pouting.

"And this is why they probably didn't want to tell you…" Said Mrs. Weasley as she was preparing lunch.

Ron let out a loud scoff to his mother and rolled his eyes.

"How could they do this to me?" Asked Ron aloud. Everyone knew how bipolar Ron was being with the fact that Harry and Hermione were in a relationship, one second he's happy for them the nest he wants to murder Harry for supposedly 'stealing his girl'.

"Give it a rest son, be happy that Hermione is finally getting what she wants in life." Said Mr. Weasley from the head of the table.

"Dad! The gnome bloody bit me!" Yelled Hosteen as he ran into the house. Mrs. Weasley sent him a glare for the word used.

Ron seemed to change his whole mood, in an instant he was near his newfound son.

"Are you bleeding? Shall I cast a healing spell? Should we just go to St. Mungos?" Ron asked in a panic.

Hosteen let out a slight laugh, "No I'm okay really, it didn't even break the skin." He told his overly worried father while he held up the bitten finger. Ron gave him a soft smile before he ruffled his sons ginger hair Hosteen let out a giggle before running off to go join his cousins at play.

"You see Ronald, that's what Hermione craves, she wants that joy and fear of parenting." Said Mrs. Weasley after watching Ron interact with her Grandson.

Ron let out a sigh, maybe it wasn't so bad after all…

12 Grimmauld Place

Hermione sat in her favorite chair in the drawing room reading her favorite book of all time, Hogwarts: A History. She softly petted Aslan has he lay curled up in a ball on the sofa arm.

Now that the world knew of her and Harrys secret she feard to go outside a bit, knowing that there were still people that depised Harry Potter and anything to do with him left her in even more fear for her small growing family.

Lost in thought and not even reading her favorite book she let out a sigh. "I won't let anyone hurt you baby boy." She said aloud while placing a gentle hand on her growing abdomen.

Just then Harry came into the room holding a piece of parchment.

"We have been invited to the Weasley's for dinner tonight love, feeling up to it?" Asked Harry sweetly. Hermione smiled at Harry, her hand still on her belly protectively.

"Yes if you are there too." She told him with a cheeky smile.

"But of course my love." Harry said before laying a soft kiss on Hermione's lips.

"How miserable do you think this will be?" Asked Hermione as they pulled apart.

"Only time will tell my love." Said Harry with a mock wise tone, he then lifted her chin up slightly giving her a lingering kiss.

Hermione placed a kiss on his nose and rolled her eyes at him.

As she got up and walked out of the room Harry shouted at her.

"Your bum looks nice!" He yelled.

Hermione looked back and laughed then proceeded to wiggle her butt as she walked out.

Hermione smiled happily as she walked to her room, whenever she and Harry played around like that it gave her butterflies in her stomach like she was a teenager again. This was something she and Ron never did.

Still smiling she grabbed a piece of parchment papper and quickly scribbled ' _meet me in the shower in 5 min'_ then folded it into a quick paper airplane. Then grabbing her wand she cast a charm on the airplane causing it to fly downstairs.

Less then five minutes later Harry was standing in the shower naked and passionately snogging Hermione.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione said when they got out of the shower.

He shook his hair like a dog spraying water all over making Hermione laugh like mad. "And I love you most!" Yelled Harry as he playfully tackled Hermione to their bed. Like usually Harry began to tickle Hermione's sides causing her to shreik with laughter.

"Harry stop! You'll make me pee! Harry!" Yelled Hermione while taking gasps.

After a few more tickles Harry stopped and plopped down next to Hermione on the queen sized bed.

"I still can't believe we're having a boy." Harry said with a sigh. Harry fliped on his side and propped his arm under his head facing Hermione.

"I've never been more nervous and excited for anything." Said Hermione as she turned to face Harry.

"Not even for your O.W.L.S or N.E.W.T.S?" Asked Harry jokingly. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Harry a playful shove.

"He's gonna be so smart 'Mione, just like you." Said Harry happily.

"And I hope he inherits your bravery Harry." Said Hermione as she took his hand into hers.

"We both know that he'll be getting that from you as well." Said Harry shyly.

Hermione let out a few fits of laughter. "And what will he be receiving from you Har?"

"My devilishly good looks of course!" Said Harry with a quirky smirk. Hermone gave Harry another playful slap but then kissed him softly on the lips.

They both never felt happier then they did at this moment.

Before they knew it, it was time to go to the Burrow for a family dinner. Harry took Hermione's hand as they entered the floo.

"The Burrow!" Harry said Loudly and Clearly.

In an instant, they were standing in the burrow drawing room surrounded by ginger hair.

"'Lo Harry and Hermione!" Said Fleur from the sofa. She was holding Percy and Audrey's new baby girl Anna.

"Hi, Fleur!" Said Hermione as she sat next to her on the sofa as if on cue Fleur handed her the sleeping baby.

"She's a sweet one." Said Fluer with her accent heavy. Hermione smiled happily at the small baby.

"Daddy!"

Harry turned to face his son who was running at him with full speed. Crouching down he picked up his son and twirled him onto the air.

"Jamie my boy! I've missed you so much!" Said Harry to his son, the weekly separation was at first a big burden but they actually rarely went that long without seeing each other and James was set to go home with Harry after dinner.

"Daddy I play with cousins!" Said James Happily. It was funny to Harry, all of the Weasley kids had vibrant red hair but then there was Freddie and James with lighter brown hair running around.

Harry set James down and He ran off to play with his favorite cousin Freddie.

Harry knew that Hermione would not be giving Anna to anyone else anytime soon so he went off to greet everyone on their behalf.

George and Fred were outside playing with the kids, James, Victoire, Freddie and Hosteen. Percy was reading on the couch along with Arthur. Molly was teaching Syreni how to cook in the kitchen along with Ginny, Audrey, and Angelina. Bill and Charlie were outside on brooms passing the quaffle around. Harry still had not seen Ron though.

It didn't surprise Harry that Syreni was there, anywhere Fred went she was there too. They seemed to have a special bond. She looked way different from the last time he saw her, her form was fuller and her hair was so Malfoy blonde it was almost blinding, her cheeks were also fuller making her look actually very pretty.

Harry decided to take a seat on the couch next to Hermione who was still holding the baby.

"She's so cute Harry." Said Hermione with a glint of tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong love?" Asked Harry quickly facing her.

"It's my hormones." She said sadly.

"Awe love." Said Harry as he wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Dinners ready!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley. As if right on time Ron walked through the front door. He gave Hary a curt nod and then proceeded to the dinner table. You always knew something big was gonna happen when all of the Weasleys were there for dinner.

Dinner started off very quiet but after a while, Fred stood up.

"Erm, Syreni and I wanted to tell you all that erm actually erm, last Friday we eloped."

There was a moment of silence but then George started clapping as did the rest of the table. Everyone gave the couple their congratulations and of course, Mrs. Weasley asked when they were going to bring her a new grandkid. This question, of course, led to another topic.

"So," Started Hermione, "I suppose the lot of you have heard." there were silent nods from the table, except the kids, they seemed to be in their own world.

"It is true." Said Harry, he and Hermione shared a nervous smile.

In an instant, they were spammed with questions.

"Is it really a boy?" Asked George. Harry and Hermione gave a nod yes.

"When are you do?" Asked Fluer.

"Late July," Hermione replied.

"But most importantly, what is the little boy's name?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh...we haven't thought of one yet, it seems hard to name a human, that's a lot to put on a little baby…" Started Hermione as she thought more and more about it. Harry could tell that Hermione was going to get emotional so he quickly took over.

"He is very healthy and Hermione and I couldn't be happier." Harry said boldly.

The night went on with the talk of babies and possible names, the girls who already had children shared their birthing and pregnancy stories.

Around 8 pm Harry and Hermione decided to take James home.

"No! I wanna stay! Mommy! No!" Yelled James as Harry picked him up. Whenever James had to leave either parent he would begin to throw a heartbreaking fit.

"I know Bubba but we have to go home. With 'Mione and Aslan." Said, Harry. This seemed to calm James down and he began to sniffle into Harry's neck. They all said bye to everyone and took the floo home.

James ended up falling asleep in Hermione's arms but instead of forcing him into his own bed they let him sleep in theirs.

"Night 'Mione." Said, Harry.

"Night Har." She said back. They both giggled as James began to snore between them.

And Just as They began to fall asleep the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it." Harry mumbled into his pillow.

Hermione sat up to readjust James in bed he was sprawled out with his little hands intertwined into Hermione's long curly hair. His little train PJs all messy and baggy on him.

As Hermione was readjusting James Harry ran in with fear-stricken on his face.

"Mione Andi has fallen severely ill, she's been rushed to st mungos and we need to go pick up Teddy." Harry said quickly. He had his wand in his hand and he quickly began to Accio his articles of clothing to him.

Hermione nodded and then quickly began to get ready. Just as they were about to leave Hermione put laid the still sleeping James on her shoulder and the two quickly disapparated.

St. Mungos

"Hi, we are here to see Andromeda Tonks." Said Harry in a rush, he was tapping his fingers on the d=front desk waiting for the lady to tell them what room.

"Room 123." Said the desk lady.

Harry was practically running and Hermione was struggling to keep up as she carried James.

"Uncle scar?" Teddy said sadly as Harry entered the room followed by Hermione and sleeping, James.

Harry quickly took Teddy into a hug as the young boy started crying. "It's okay Teddy Bear," Harry told him comfortingly, "Everything will be okay."

Just then Andi spoke from her bed.

"Teddy dear, may I speak to Harry and Hermione alone." She said with a cough.

Teddy nodded with a sniffle then left the room.

"Harry, Hermione, my time here is fading," she said slowly, "you guys are Teddy's godparent, and yes Hermione you are officially his godmother," Andi spoke with a gasp. Hermione already had tears dripping down her cheeks.

"And soon you guys will take over to raise Teddy, I have faith in Merlin that you two will be excellent parents to him, James and, the lovely new addition. I know you are ready and I want to thank you on behalf of Remus and Dora."

"Andi, we will do our best no matter what." Said Harry sadly.

"I know Harry, now go, take Teddy home, he needs rest." Said Andi.

A/N: Leave a Review, please! I know this isn't my best work but I will post more soon :/

-Hogwarts101


End file.
